Searching
by Vixyfox
Summary: Sora has been a servant all his life inside a castle. When his chance finally comes to go search for his family, will he find something else along the way?
1. Chapter 1 Wanting to Leave

* * *

A childish looking young man with brown hair and blue eyes sighed. "Hey! What are you doing? Get back to work!" yelled a guard as he took the end of his spear and hit the boy in the back with it. He pouted and quickened his pace across the courtyard. The boy placed a hand on his back and gently caressed his back where the spear end had hit him.

"Ah, Sora, there you are! I was getting worried about you! Do you have the scroll's I asked you to bring?" asked Merlin, the castle's advisor. Sora nodded and handed them over, quick to turn and start walking away. "Now, hold on a second!" Merlin said, his voice just touching below yelling.

Sora flinched and turned, not wanting to do anymore chores for the old man. "Yes?" he asked in a small voice.

"I need you to take this letter to the king and you'll be done for the day." Replied the man as he held out a neatly folded and sealed letter. Sora nodded and took the thing without so much as one word. Quickly, he made his way down the long set of stairs towards the king's room, grasping the letter firmly in his hand.As Sora reached the bottom, a group of people passed in front of him, not even giving him a glance. Once the path was cleared, Sora walked down the grey bricked halls, tapestries hanging on the wall. He finally arrived at the doors, knocking gently.

"Come in!" yelled a voice through the door. Sora entered, not speaking so much as one word. The man let a smirk climb onto his face as he watched Sora walk over to his side and hold out the letter, his face expressionless.

"Lord Ansem, Merlin sends this letter to you." Was all he said. Ansem took the letter and tossed it carelessly onto the closest table.

"Thank-you Sora." He answered, his hands behind his back. After a few minutes of silence, Sora finally spoke.

"If that is all you shall need, I shall take my leave." Sora said as he turned around. Just as he reached the door, hand hovering over the doorknob, Ansem spoke, his voice smooth.

"You know we are having very important guests come today?" he asked the boy. Sora turned around and nodded, wanting to leave a quickly as possible. "I want you to behave while we have our guests. I know of your reputation Sora Hikari. I know how you like to act. Don't you dare act that way while they are here. Got that?" the man asked.

Sora nodded and quickly turned back around, finally placing a hand on the doorknob, a hand falling on top of his. Ansem's mouth drew close to his ear, his breath heating it. "If you dare to defy my orders then I shall have to punish you. I won't go easy. I've been letting you get away with misdeeds but now I will not stand for it. Got it?" he asked the boy with a voice that took a commanding tone. Sora shivered before nodding and quickly opening the door and leaving.

Sora raced down the halls to his room, quickly closing his door and sliding down it. He hated this place. He hated being a slave because his parents had to sell him just to be able to get money to support themselves just for it to be taken away by taxes and being sold to another kingdom. Now he had no clue where they were. He felt betrayed by them and their actions but he still missed them. At least he still had Leon.

A knock came to his door, a voice calling through it. "Sora, open this damn door!" yelled a hysterical Roxas.

"Why?" he called back, not in the mood for Roxas's and Axel's games.

"Please! I have some important news!" his friend called back. Sora sighed before obliging to his friend's request. Roxas flew in and closed the door before turning and facing Sora, mixed emotions filling his eyes.

"What is it Roxas?" he asked, unable to hold his curiosity.

"The people who are coming to the castle, well, I've heard that they intend to take some of the servants here back with them! We can escape Ansem!" Roxas cried out, hand flailing everywhere. Sora stared at his friend. "Don't you see, if you do really well, then you might get picked to go with them! Anyone is better than Ansem!" Roxas spoke.

Sora nodded and a smile quickly spread onto his face. But then a frown soon replaced it. That would mean separation from Leon, his only other relative of which he knew his whereabouts. Roxas noticed this and gave a reassuring smile to his friend. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll pick Leon too. He would dream of leaving you behind. And if they choose you, you can always make them take Leon with you!" Sora smiled once again at this remark.

"I guess you're right." Roxas looked at him.

"You guess? You KNOW it Sora!" he replied. Sora smiled at him before yawning tiredly. Roxas took the hint and bid farewell before slipping out of the room and leaving Sora to sleep the night away.

* * *

Okay guys, I replaced this chapter with better format! Working on that for all the other chapters! 


	2. Chapter 2 Stranger in the Room

* * *

Sora woke up early as usual and yawned, his muscles seeming to argue with his movements. He stood up, stretching the best he could before walking out of his room, seeing Roxas and Axel up ahead of him. His energy immediately came to him as he raced to catch up to the two. "Hey." He breathed, catching his breath. The two smiled at him as they continued to walk.

"Sora, you do know that Ansem's guests are here right? If you want to leave you better act well. Otherwise you'll be stuck here!" Axel said as they made their way to the kitchens to eat. Sora let out a groan.

"I know. I hope I can leave! If I don't get picked I'm running away from this place!" Sora said.

"I second that!" said Roxas, Axel giving an agreeing nod. Sora gave a weak smile before the three dug into their horrible gruel of a breakfast. Once, done, a guard walked in, catching the attention of all the servants in the room.

"Time to set the table for breakfast for the king and his guests! Hurry up your slow asses and get going!" he yelled at them. Immediately, bustle broke out and everyone got to work, grabbing plates and carrying them out to the table, setting it in front of the people awaiting it. Sora took a small glance at the guests. A girl with red hair sat to the right of Ansem and across from her sat a very scary looking woman. Sora quickly exited the room, not wanting to stay longer than he had to.

The red haired girl spoke to Ansem, "Who was that brown headed boy? I might consider him." Ansem looked at her.

"Oh, you mean Sora? I'm not sure if he'd be a good choice. He misbehaves all the time. I'm not sure I would want to lay that burden upon you." He answered the girl. She smiled.

"Don't worry; if he misbehaves around me I know exactly how to punish him." She replied back. Ansem looked at her, unsure if he wanted to know what she meant.

"May I ask why you need servants?" he asked her after a long moment of silence. More silence followed his question. Finally, she spoke.

"You are not obliged to know that information. Let's just say that many of our servants have died recently because of…an experiment, shall we say the least." He stared at her, even more curiosity building up in his eyes. She noticed this and giggled. "That is all I shall let you know Lord Ansem." She said.

"Now Kairi, don't fuel his curiosity anymore than you have. No more shall be spoken of this topic for now." Said the woman who sat across from Kairi.

"Did you see that woman?? She's scary! I'm not sure I would want to go with her!" Sora proclaimed as he walked alongside Axel and Roxas as they made their way to their rooms for a short break. Roxas shivered as he remembered what she looked like.

"I know what you mean Sora, I wouldn't either. But I really want to get away from Ansem. This is a really tough decision!" he stated. Sora nodded in agreement. Sora split from the pair as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. It really was a hard decision to make. He hated Ansem and desperately wanted to get away from him. Yet the woman really scared him. Her expression had remained so serious. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

Suddenly, his door flew open and someone rushed in, slamming the door behind him. The strange man slid down the door, panting heavily, sweat sliding down his face. Sora stared at this man who sat there in front of him. He had silver hair and was well built, his eyes giving off the aquamarine color, capturing Sora's attention right away. The man looked over at him, his eyes cold. Sora opened his mouth, about to scream, when his mouth was covered by a hand.

"Don't you dare say a thing!" the man commanded of him. Sora struggled to remove the stranger's hand from his mouth but failed miserably. Heavy footsteps were heard outside his door before they became faint. Finally, Sora was allowed to speak again.

"Why shouldn't I tell them where you are? You charge into my room and then expect me to keep quiet?" Sora demanded of this man. He looked over at him, his aquamarine eyes giving off an idea. The man crawled on his hands and knees closer to Sora.

"I'll make it worth your while." He said in a voice that Sora wasn't sure he liked very much. He noticed how close he had gotten and scooted back against the wall. The man just came closer to him with a smirk riding his face. Sora just gaped at the man in fear and surprise. A knock came to his door and the two looked at it.

"Sora! Let's go! We have to get to work again!" Roxas yelled through.

"C-Coming!" he answered back, hurriedly crawling away from the man and headed towards the door, exiting it without looking back.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving

* * *

Sora closed the door and sighed in relief. He looked up at Roxas who gave him a questioning look. "It's nothing." He said as they began to walk down the hall. Roxas looked at his friend with concern on his face but didn't press the matter. Axel soon joined them as they made their way across the courtyard. A question suddenly came to mind and Sora stopped.

"What is it Sora?" Roxas asked him and the two looked back at their friend.

"Um, when are they going to leave?" he asked curiously. His two friends shrugged before continuing to walk towards the dining hall to clean up the plates that the king and his guests had left. Sora quickly caught up with them, a worried expression riding his face as he began his chore.

"Sora Hikari! The king demands to see you right away! Quickly now!" a guard said from the door of the dining hall. Sora quickly crossed the large room and made his way down the hall towards Ansem's room where he was supposed to go. He looked up at the large doors for a few minutes before finally knocking on them.

"Come in!" Ansem's voice called through the thick wood. Sora entered the room without a work and waited for Ansem to speak.

"Sora, you have been chosen to go with Queen Maleficent and Princess Kairi to their kingdom." He told the boy whose face filled with curiosity.

"What about Leon?" he asked him.

"He will be staying here." Was his reply. Sora gaped at him.

"You can't do that! Leon's the only family I have left! I won't leave without him!" he yelled at Ansem, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"I can and I will. Now shut the hell up and prepare to leave tomorrow morning! And tell that no good friend of yours that he will be going with you!" Ansem said fiercely before dismissing a tearful Sora.

* * *

Sora walked down the halls, tears slowly falling down his face as he made his way to where Roxas stood. Roxas, seeing Sora's tears quickly brought his friend into a hug. "What's the matter Sora?" he asked the brunette as he tried to comfort him.

"You and I are leaving tomorrow morning! And Leon's not coming!" his muffled voice said. Roxas tightened his grip on Sora and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Sora. I'm sure you'll see him again." He said, the words slightly comforting the boy. Roxas looked over at Axel will sadness filling his eyes.

"Sora, why don't you go visit him?" Roxas suggested, Sora immediately rushing to find Leon. Axel came up behind Roxas and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned back into him, enjoying the comfort of Axel's arms around his small, thin frame.

"I'll miss you Roxas. You know that right?" the red head asked him. Roxas nodded slowly before turning around in his lover's arms.

"I'll miss you too. I'm sure we'll see each other again someday." He said quietly before pressing his lips against Axel's.

Sora raced down the halls, finding Leon immediately. Leon looked at him with questioning eyes before Sora engulfed him in a hug. Without knowing the reason for Sora's sudden attack, he wrapped his arms around his younger brother, trying to comfort him the best he could. "Sora? What's wrong?" he asked as he stared down at his brother. Sora looked up at him, tears still in his eyes.

"I've b-been chosen to go w-with them!" he cried out to him.

"What's so bad about that?" Leon asked, clueless.

"You can't come! And the woman scares me! Please Leon! Don't let them take me!" he begged. Leon tightened his grip on Sora. He understood now why there were tears. He was the only family Sora had left.

"Don't cry. I'm sure we'll see each other again. I can come and visit you. I promise." He tried. Fortunately, it seemed to stop Sora's crying.

"P-Promise?" he asked. Leon nodded with a reassuring smile.Sora trudged back to his room; tears gone but a saddened look still remained about him. He opened the door and entered, not looking around before flopping down on his bundle he was forced to call a bed. Before he could fall asleep, he heard the soft click of his door closing. Curiously, he opened his eyes to stare straight into aquamarine colored eyes. He jumped back startled, unable to make any noise due to the hand that had covered his mouth. A smirk played on the others lips as he watched the startled expression on Sora's face. Finally, he took his hand from Sora's mouth, allowing him to talk.

"W-What are you doing here! W-Who are you!?" Sora whispered, too afraid to speak out loud.

"That's for me to know and you to find out now isn't it?" came the reply. Sora gave an irritated sigh before glaring at the other.

"I'm asking you to get out nicely. So please, get out." He said as he tried to calm himself down. Riku smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry. I'll leave when I feel like it. So don't you worry. I won't try anything." He said. Suddenly, a glint came into his eyes as he stared at Sora. "That is, unless you want me to." He added on, moving closer to Sora. Sora, with his back against the wall, shook his head violently.

Morning came all too soon as Sora opened his eyes, his hands trying the best they could to wipe away the sleep. A yawn passed his lips as he looked around his room, noticing the silver haired male had left. He sighed in relief when he saw this before a mournful expression rode his face. He quickly stood up and left his room, closing the door gently. He made his way to Leon's room, seeing his brother already awake. Leon gave him a small smile before waving his little brother over. Sora came obediently and sat down next to him, enjoying the last few minutes with his brother. The time came to leave all too soon as he and Roxas made their way with a group of servants towards their new mistresses. Sora looked back one last time at Leon as Roxas looked back at Axel. Both gave a sorrowful wave before they left the castle.

* * *

So...anyone happy with the new format yet? 


	4. Chapter 4 At the Lake

* * *

A loud yawn passed Sora's lips as he awoke the next morning, his feet aching. He sat up tiredly and looked around him. It was then that he remembered. He remembered where he was. He remembered why he was here. He felt a stir beside him before he allowed himself to look over. Roxas slowly opened his eyes, blinking them dazedly. "Sora? Where are-." He started but stopped himself. Sora looked down at him sadly, his eyes showing his emotions. "Oh.." Roxas said finally. He sat up and looked around him at the trees and leaves that covered the ground. 

"When do you think they'll make us move?" Sora asked his friend only getting a shrug in response. He sighed before standing up and walking through the forest, not thinking about what he was doing. He soon came across a lake, shadows skiing across it's surface. His blue eyes wandered the surface, watching the water ripple as leaves gently landed on it. They floated downwards, seeming to have wings. He didn't hear as someone walked up behind him. He only noticed him when he felt arms tightly wrap around his waist, a mouth breathing hotly by his ear.

"What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't wander out here. It's dangerous." The voice said. Sora wiggled in the arms, his hands desperately trying to peel the stranger's arms from around his waist.

"Let go! Let go!" he cried out as he struggled even more. The arms only tightened around him as he continued to struggle. He felt the hot breath on his ear now moving to his neck. He shivered as he felt this and closed his eyes tightly. "W-What are you doing? Let go of me! Please!" he said as steadily as he could, though his voice still shook slightly.

"Now we go to being polite? What happened to the more demanding tone? I kind of liked that better." The voice told him into his neck. Wait a minute. Sora recognized that voice. He turned slightly so he could see the person who was currently keeping him from moving.

"Y-You! What are you doing here? Let me go!" Sora said as he realized it was the silver haired male who had so casually nested in his room like it was nothing. A smirk appeared on his face as he stayed silent. Sora, his energy renewed, began his attempt to escape again. Finally, after quite a few minutes of this, he finally gave up, panting slightly.

"Are you done? Good. Now let's get back before we have to give Princess Kairi and Queen Maleficent an explanation about where we've been." He said as he began to drag the brunette with him back to the camp. Sora, having used up all his energy, did not resist. After a couple minutes of walking, the two arrived at camp. Sora was pushed back over to Roxas before finally being left alone by the silver haired male.

"Who is that? And where were you? Better yet, what were you doing?" Roxas asked his friend as he poked him with a finger angrily. Sora shook his head at the blonde but did not say anything to silence the other's curiosity. Roxas sighed before he began again. "Sora, what happened? You can't answer me then not expect me to assume something happened. And you know what I mean." His friend tried. His attempts worked as the brunette's eyes widened as he realized what Roxas meant. He frantically waved his arms in the air before he answered the blonde.

"N-Nothing happened! He just made me come back here! That's it! I swear!" Sora said leaving out the details as to how he was persuaded to come back. Roxas nodded with a triumphant smirk playing on his face. Sora glared at the blonde before settling down again, his mind wandering to the silver haired man. "As for his name, I don't know. I haven't found that out yet. I guess I need to after he's been in my room and that I'll be journeying with him…" Sora thought out lout, forgetting Roxas for the moment. Roxas's eyes widened as he heard this. In his room?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second! In your room? He was in your room! When!" he asked the boy, his hand grabbing hold of the collar.

"Not for that! You are so perverted! No! Defiantly not for that! I didn't want him in my room! He was just in there! I don't know why! Now let go!" Sora said, quickly answering his friend's question. Roxas let him go and sighed in relief. "Why are you worried about that anyway?" Sora asked him, curiosity in his blue eyes. Roxas shook his head in answer. He didn't pursue the topic any further before a shadow passed over the two.

Riku smirked to himself as he remembered how easily he could fright the small brunette. He loved his reaction. It was always so funny. He sighed as he sat down and looked up at the sky. This trip was going to be long, so why not have a little fun torturing someone while at it? He smirked yet again to himself as his thoughts wandered to how much fun this was going to be. He hadn't been able to torture someone like this in a long time.

* * *

Like the new format? 


	5. Chapter 5 Another Lake Moment

* * *

Sora sighed as he looked ahead for any sign of a castle or a village. Something that would mean they were closer to their destination. He was tired and his feet hurt. There was only so much you could take of walking. He looked over at Roxas who seemed just as tired. Suddenly, everyone stopped, Sora and Roxas following their actions. "We'll reside here for the night. Set up camp now! Hurry!" ordered one of the guards. Instantly, everyone went into action, following the orders given.

* * *

Finally, Sora sat down on the ground, a sigh escaping his lips. He wasn't sure if he could do this anymore. He hated traveling for one thing, he missed Leon, and right now he missed sleeping indoors no matter how hard the floor is. "Hey Roxas, can I ask you something?" he whispered to his friend who sat beside him. Roxas looked over at Sora, questions running through his head. He nodded slowly, making sure Sora saw this. Sora sighed before asking his question. "Do you think I'd get caught if I ran away right now? I'm not sure how much longer I can take this!" he said as he looked at his friend. "Of course you'd get caught! They have guards all over camp!" he answered, not trying to ruin his friend's mood with his words.

* * *

"Get up you lazy bastards! Move it!" a guard called, waking the sleeping servants from their dreams and nightmares. "Get to the lake down there! The princess wants you bathed! Get going!" he called out the them, scaring many of them. Sora and Roxas were two of those as they hurriedly followed the man's orders and headed towards a lake nearby. They followed the other's actions and quickly jumped in, not caring that they still had their cloths on. Sora swam away from the massive group of servants, finding a place behind a rock in the water. He leaned against it, closing his eyes as he did so.

* * *

Yet something felt weird. He opened one eye to find the silver haired man right in front of him, only inches from his face. He opened his mouth to scream but a hand covered his mouth. "And what are you doing over here? You're supposed to be with the rest of the servants, now by yourself. But I guess I can let it slide since I'm here with you now." He said, a sly grin on his face. Sora's eyes were wide as he saw that grin, gulping as he saw the silver haired man's eyes glint mischievously. "Of course, you deserve a punishment for this. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He told the brunette who was scared out of his mind. He had noticed not too long ago how close their bodies were. He wiggled uncomfortably only grinding their hips against each other. He let out a gasp as he realized what he did. The other man smirked as he pushed his body against Sora's so that it was pinning Sora to the rock behind him.

* * *

Sora tried to stay as still as he could, hopping that if he did that nothing would happen. He was wrong of course. The man leaned in on him, his mouth going by his ear, allowing his hot breath to graze over it, making Sora shiver in a pleasure he did not want. "I was thinking we should get to know each other better. It might help if we knew each other's names. I'm Riku." he said, making Sora shiver once more. "S-Sora." Was all he could get to come out of his mouth. Riku's hands found the hem of Sora's shirt, wandering underneath it. Sora gasped at this and wiggled, once more grinding their hips against each other. He closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep himself from making any noises.

* * *

Riku smirked as he watched the brunette's reactions. He leaned in closer to Sora's neck and placed a soft kiss on it, wanting to see the younger's reaction. Sora let out a gasp as he felt soft lips on his neck. Riku smirked as he heard Sora's gasp, going further to see what other reactions he could get from the brunette. But before he could continue his plans, the annoying guards voice rang out across the lake. "Let's go you ingrates! Move your asses! Get back to camp now!" he yelled at everyone. Sora quickly swam to shore, catching up to Roxas, a scared look still in his eyes. Riku smirked before climbing out also and following the large crowd back to the camp. He was defiantly having fun with this.

* * *

Good news! My cousin's not going to Iraq! Instead, they're sending him to California! This is an early Christmas gift to all my KH readers, my Host Club readers will have to wait. Don't you feel special? Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6 Almost There

Days passed by slowly as the group headed towards the kingdom they were sure was cursed. Sora's nervousness kept him from wandering from the group the rest of the journey, always keeping his eyes down as he passed by Riku. He tried his best to stay clear of the situations he was always put in around Riku. But he couldn't always stay away from him. Not if Riku had anything to say about it.

* * *

The day was bright, the autumn leaves drifting to the ground as tired feet trampled them, not caring at all the damage they did to the newly fallen leaves. Sora trudged beside Roxas, the long days of walking taking their toll on him, his eyes heavy with sleep as he continued onwards. Finally, the group came to a stop, the guard barreling his way over to the servants, all of them covering their ears for what was coming next. "Move your asses over to the lake area now! This may be the last time you ingrates get to rest so use it wisely!" he yelled for all to hear, begging to make his way over to the lake that seemed so far away. Sora and Roxas followed along with many other people, happy that they finally would get to rest after so long. Once they were close to the refreshing looking body of water, many of the servants rushed into it, joyful cries coming from their parched lips.

* * *

"Finally, some rest time! Never thought we'd get to see another lake again!" Roxas said, smiling over at Sora. Sora smiled back, nodding his head in reponse. "But, you know, I really miss our old home. Don't get me wrong, Ansem was an asshole and everything, but at least we got to be with our friends. I miss Axel so much right now!" Roxas continued, stretching his arms out above his head and looking over at Sora. Instantly, he regretted mentioning their old home. A look of sorrow was placed on Sora's face as his eyes found the ground, staring at it. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say anything about it.."

* * *

"No need to apologize, it can't be helped. Besides, I'm sure Leon and Axel feel the same way we do." Sora said, hoping to sound optimistic about the situation.Roxas gave a half-hearted smile, allowing his friend to think he sounded like he hoped.

* * *

"Well, let's not talk about this anymore! Let's go have some fun!" Roxas said, smiling a real smile before rushing after the others and jumping into the lake, not caring about his clouthes getting wet. Sora smiled as we followed, stopping at the edge of the lake. Roxas looked up at him, still smiling. "You gonna come in or what?" he asked the brunette.

* * *

"I think I'll walk around for a bit, I might get in later."

"Okay, if you're sure. But be careful and don't hurt yourself. We both know how clumsy you can be." Sora laughed at this and nodded to his friend, beggining his walk around the lake. As he walked on, he enjoyed the silence of the area as he got further away. His eyes followed leaves as they fell to the ground, seeming so graceful, their color so beautiful compared to the plain brown dirt they landed on. He didn't even realize he stopped until he felt a pine cone fall on his head from the tree he stood by.

"Ow!" he chimmed as he rubbed his head, glaring up at the tree in his own cute way.

* * *

"It wouldn't have fallen on your head if you weren't standing under it you know." came a smooth voice from behind him. He jolted around, seeing the silver haired male leaning against a tree, arms crossed, the slight breeze blowing his hair. Sora glared at him, turning to continue his walk. He didn't get very far. Soon he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to a warm body, the slight chill in the air not seeming to exsist. "Now where are you going? I'm not done talking to you. Its been a while since we've gotten to talk. Don't you think you're being rude right now?" Sora stiffened as he felt the hot breath of his captor on his neck, his silky hair cascading onto Sora's shoulders. He allowed his captor's lips to descend onto his pale neck, squeezing his eyes shut. Riku continued to trail light butterfly kisses up his neck, tibbling on his earlobe. Sora tried his best to keep in the moan the escaped his lips, leaning his head to the side for Riku to have more room. Riku continued his kisses, his hands leading Sora to a nearby tree, pinning him against it. Before Riku could continue his teasing, the gaurd yelled out to the servants.

* * *

"Let's get going! Time's up!" Riku pulled away, walking off as if nothing had happened. Sora waited a couple of minutes before following suit, keeping his distance. He finally rejoined Roxas, the group moving out again.

* * *

"Where were you! I waited for you and you never came! What were you doing?" Roxas asked him, his blue eyes demanding an answer. Sora shrugged his shoulders before replying.

* * *

"Just got caught up in my thoughts is all." he answered. Roxas gave him a look that told him he didn't belive a word he said. "It's true! And don't look at me like that! I'm not lying!" Roxas sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"Sora, I swear, you're just..."

"Just what?"

* * *

"A dufus." Roxas finished, lightly punching Sora's arm. Sora smiled at him before silence fell over them, this time they allowed it to stay. Looking at the horizon, something began to come into view.

* * *

"Hark! The castle has come into sight! Only a few more days travel till we're there!" a gaurd called out, many cheers going around. Sora and Roxas smiled to each other. But if only they knew the reason they had been taken away from their home, they wouldn't be smiling at all.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to make it better and microsoft wouldn't let me type anything! It was so annoying! So if there are any mistakes in it, it's because I used wordpad. Review please. Rating may be changed later on. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7 There

Okay, since Suki-chan threatened to kill me if I didn't update...here ya go! And **this** **fiction has been changed the M** for a reason(in this chapter)

* * *

As a breeze blew through the trees, birds flew by letting the wind carry them. As pair of aqua marine eyes followed them as they flew past him. He sighed before sitting up and looking around. His eyes landed on a certain brunette who lounged beside his best friend as they enjoyed the small break they got. 

He smirked to himself as Sora glanced over and blushed slightly as he saw the gaze that was settled contently on him. As he stood, he stretched and started walking towards the boy, an innocent smile on his face. Before he reached the two boys, a guard called out to all ears. "Get your asses moving towards the river got it bastards? Don't lollie-gag!"

Sora practically flew towards it, dragging along Roxas. "Ow! Sora, stop it! You're pulling my arm out of its socket! Jeez!" Roxas cried as he pulled his arm from Sora's grip. Sora blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry Roxas. Didn't mean to do that." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Roxas smiled at his friend before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it okay? Now let's get to the river!" he said as he started off in that direction. Sora smiled and followed after him, forgetting all about the silver haired male who was behind him.

"Where are you going? We didn't get to finish what we started last time now did we?" Riku said as he pulled Sora off the path and into the wooded area away from everyone else. Sora gasped as his back hit a tree followed by two hands on either side of his head.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, eyes glancing around nervously at everything but the silver haired man in front of him. Riku drew in close, his hot breath caressing Sora's neck and ear.

"You know what I mean." He whispered before nibbling on Sora's earlobe, using his body to pin the boy to the tree. His hands found their way underneath Sora's shirt, finding his nipple and toying with them, making the younger boy moan. Soon he started to trail kisses down Sora's neck sucking on his sensitive spot. After several minutes, he went to Sora's mouth, parting his lips with his tongue and entering the moist cavern, his tongue memorizing every part of it.

He began to move his hips, grinding against the brunette's, a moan resulting from this. Riku's hands slid down Sora's body, squeezing his before coming around to the front, cradling Sora's manhood. Sora tried to pull back when he felt this but the tree kept his actions from being successful.

Riku's hand slid inside of the thin material, stroking the length that hid underneath it. Before Sora could object to anything, his hand grabbed it, beginning to pump his hand up and down the younger boy's length. Sora tried his best not to moan. Being unsuccessful, he allowed his hands to find a place in Riku's hair, gluing themselves to the silver locks.

As Riku pumped faster, Sora squeezed his eyes shut, head rolling back in pleasure. Soon, white liquid spilled onto Riku's hand, Sora crying out. Thinking he was safe, Sora pulled his hands from Riku's hair, opening his eyes, checks painted red.

"You liked that huh? Just wait till you see what's next." He said as he lowered himself, pulling Sora's pants down and licking the seed from Sora's length off. Sora gasped as he realized what Riku was about to do.

D-Don't" he cried weakly, a moan escaping his lips as Riku once again licked his manhood before swallowing it, tongue helping in bringing pleasure. Riku soon began moving his head back and forth, Sora trying his best to keep from moaning.

Finally, Sora came once more, Riku swallowing the liquid. He stood up, kissing the brunette on the lips, allowing him to taste himself. Sora drew back slightly, Riku shaking his head at this. "After all that you're still afraid of me? Jeez, what will it take to get you to trust me?" he asked before a smirk appeared on his face.

A yell echoed through the forest, catching both the male's attention. Sora dashed away from Riku, somehow getting his pants back up, a blush apparent on his face.

Catching his breath, he looked back at Riku, nervousness apparent on his face. "What are you so nervous about? And where were you? I didn't see you at the river." Roxas said, looking at his best friend curiously. Sora gulped before he answered.

"No-no reason. I was sitting behind a rock…because I…wanted some rest…" he said, hoping Roxas bought it.

"Um…okay?" Roxas replied before shrugging his shoulders and moving on. As they traveled onward, a castle came into view, towering over the horizon. A strange breeze seemed to blow as everyone slowly came to a halt. Staring up at the creepy looking castle, the new servant nudged one another, whispering fearfully. All Sora and Roxas could do was stare at the site in aw.

"Welcome to your new home." Maleficent said, startling everyone. She smiled evilly at them as they passed through the gates, passing many huts of lively looking people. Yet everyone seemed to come to a standstill as the group passed, children hiding behind their mothers.

"What kind of place is this?" Sora asked to himself as he walked along with the group towards the castle entrance.

* * *

So, what'cha think? I hated this chapter...felt that it wasn't very good. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Rules

* * *

Sora and Roxas walked beside each other, looking at all the people they passed. Scared eyes turned towards them as they passed, making the two boys wonder what was going on. They saw the children scurry behind their parents, some mothers pushing them inside the house. The skies above were dark and stormy, resembling the mood of the town. The two boys had no clue what to think of this.

* * *

They kept walking, finally entering the gates to the castle. The courtyard, like the town, was dark and gloomy and looked as if there was no money to their name. Their steps echoed throughout, making them a little nervous. Nobody made a sound as they came to a stop in front of the entrance to the castle.

* * *

Maleficent finally stepped outside the carriage, looking at all her new servants. "This will be your new home. I expect you to stay where you're assigned except for chores. Once we get inside, I will explain the rules. After that, you will be lead to a room where you are to sleep." She said before turning and walking into the castle, Kairi following after her.

* * *

The servants watched after her, waiting for the guards to assign each of them a room to go to until the rules meeting. A guard stopped at Roxas and Sora, looking at the two. "You two will be in room number five until the meeting. Go over to that group over there." He said, pointing at a small group.

* * *

Sora gulped once he saw who was leading it. Roxas began to walk towards it, looking back at Sora. "Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at his friend. Sora shook his head, catching up to him. The two joined the group, standing at the back. Sora nervously looked at the ground, hoping the silver haired male didn't notice him.

* * *

"That's it Riku! You can get going!" the guard shouted at him. Riku nodded to him before turning towards the fairly large group.

* * *

"Okay, follow me." He said, looking over the crowd and giving Sora a quick glance. Sora flushed nervously before following after the rest of the servants. They entered through the doors, walking into a gloomily decorated entrance hall. Riku lead them down the hall, turning this way and that until they reached a forest green door. He turned around and faced them, motioning towards it. "This will be where you'll be staying for now. Now get in there." He said, pushing the first girl through. Everyone began to file in, one after the other.

* * *

Just as Sora was about to enter, he was pulled aside by Riku. Roxas looked at him questioningly. "Don't worry, I just need a few words with this trouble maker." He told Roxas, hand gripping Sora's arms tightly. Roxas gave Sora a confused look before walking into the room, door shutting after him.

* * *

Riku turned towards Sora, a smirk on his face. Sora quickly become scared as he saw this. Riku let go of Sora's arm, turning to face the brunette. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything." He said, looking the younger boy's face. Sora relaxed the slightest bit, looking at Riku with questioning eyes. "I just wanted to talk since this might be the last time we see each other for quite some time." He said, eyes trained on the brunette.

* * *

Sora said nothing as he looked up at Riku. "Uh…okay?" he finally said, tilting his head to the side. Riku began to walk towards the brunette, backing him up against the wall. "I-I thought you said you weren't going to try anything!" Sora squeaked out. Riku smirked at this comment. "I changed my mind." He said as he placed both his hands on either side of Sora's head. Sora slid down the wall, crawling away from Riku. He only got a laugh in response before he heard a door open. "Just get in there." He said, gesturing for Sora to get inside.

* * *

Sora stood quickly, rushing inside the room. He looked around, finding Roxas. He rushed over to him, eyes wide with fright. "Okay Sora, what's going on? What did he mean by trouble maker? For as long as I've known you, you've avoided trouble like it was the most painful thing in the world." Roxas said, looking at his friend and crossing his arms.

* * *

"He, uh, calls me a trouble makers cause I like to wander away from the group…" Sora said, looking at his friend, nervousness in his eyes. "Oh…" was all Roxas said, sitting back down on the hard cement floor. Sora joined him and looked around the room, finally getting a good look at it. The room, like all the rest of the castle, was dark. The high ceiling made the room feel way to empty, making it hard for someone to settle in there. Sora looked back at the forest green door, wishing it would open.

* * *

Suddenly, as if someone heard his thoughts, the door opened revealing a guard. "Let's go, her majesty is ready to read the rules to you. Get going!" he said, glaring at them. Sora and Roxas got up quickly, heading out into the hall. They followed the rest of the servants, staying close behind them. When they reached the throne room, they were stopped by the guards, telling them that she would be there in a minute.

* * *

Finally, Maleficent entered the room, turning towards the group of new servants you had taken from Ansem. "Okay, to get things straight, you never talk back to me unless I ask you a question. You do as you're told by any of the higher ranking residents here. You will do all your chores or you don't get to eat. You wear what we provide you and won't complain. If you are heard complaining about anything, you will be punished just like if you don't listen. Is that clear?" she asked, glaring at the crowd. Everyone stood speechless. Finally, they all nodded slowly, looking at her in fear. "Great. Now you will go back to the room you were and stay there until morning. You will be assigned chores when you are woken and there will be no objections." She said before turning and leaving them. The guards began yelling directions to them and leading them back to their room. Sora and Roxas had nothing to say to each other as they entered the room, finding small sheets on the floor. Finding two side by side, they laid down and fell asleep, not saying another word.

* * *

Okay guys! Finally updated! Hope you like this chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9 First Day of Work

* * *

Sora groaned as he woke up, stretching his aching back. Those cement floors hurt. A lot. His blue eyes blinked tiredly as he looked over at Roxas who looked like he was in as much pain of he was. "Get up you lazy asses!"someone yelled inside the room. Sora and Roxas looked over to see a finely dressed woman, hands on her hips, glaring at the crowd. "You have chores to do. Now get your butts up and come with me."she said before standing up straight. As soon as she saw signs of movement, she turned on her heels, not waiting to see if they were following. Sora and Roxas scrambled to their feet, despite how tired they were. 

When they finally caught up with the woman, she had already stopped. "First you get your breakfast then once you finish you come to me and I'll assign you a chore depending on what I think you can do. Now get a move on! And don't try to eat slowly. That'll just make me want to give you a really hard chore. You idiot got lucky. This group is the easy chores." She said, glaring at them one final time before turning around once more and heading towards the doors of the servant's dining area.

Finally, Sora and Roxas got their meals, finding a spot quickly. They ate silently, not wanting to start the day just yet. "I haven't even spent a whole day here and I already hate it." Sora said, pouting at his food as if it could do something about it. Roxas nodded in agreement, staring at the disgusting food that had been given to him. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But there's nothing we can do about it so all we can do is bear it." He said, sniffing the food. Drawing back with a disgusted look on his face, he pushed the food away from him. "I can eat this! I swear! They're trying to kill us!"Roxas said, standing up. Sora followed him, not wanting to be left behind.

They reached the woman who stood with her hands on her hips, looking them over. "Hmm...I don't know about you two...you seem kinda wimpy." She said, hand on her chin as she kept staring at them. Sora pouted at this statement, trying to glare at her. She only laughed at this. "Well then, I guess you two can work in the kitchen. Stay here. I'll be right back." She said, disappearing from sight. Soon she came back, silver haired man walking behind her. Sora tilted his head, wondering who he was. He certainly wasn't Riku. "Okay boys, this is Sephiroth. He'll show you where the kitchen is and what you are to do in there. Got it? Don't screw up. He's pretty harsh when it comes to punishment." She said, pointing at the male with her thumb. She pushed him slightly forward, moving onto the next servants waiting to be assigned to their chores.

Sora and Roxas nervously followed Sephiroth, Sora trying to hide behind Roxas most of the time. Sephiroth smirked at this. "Am I that scary?" He asked looking at the two. Sora squeaked, still trying to hide behind Roxas. "Well, here we are. Now get in there and stand by the back door."He said as he walked in the opposite direction. Sora and Roxas did as they were told, curious as to where he had gone. They didn't have to wait long before the long haired man came back, items in his hands. Sephiroth tossed them to the two boys. "You two are to clean this entire kitchen before lunch time. Got it? I'll be back to check on your progress." He said before turning and leaving. The two boys stared at the huge kitchen, sighing. They were supposed to clean this thing before lunch? Sora shook his head, not knowing how they would be able to do it.

"Well, lets get started." Roxas said, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing one of the cleaning materials. "B-but!" Sora started but was silenced by the look Roxas gave him. "Look, if we go ahead and start, maybe we can finish sooner than lunch and get a break." Sora nodded slowly in agreement, following Roxas's lead.

* * *

Sora sighed tiredly as he wiped his forehead, looking around at their work. They had finally finished. Just then, Sephiroth entered, looking around the room, hands behind his back. "Well, you two certainly work fast." He said as he looked over the counters, raising his eyebrows. "Well, I guess you two can go back to the room, but make sure you get your butts to lunch in time. I'll be seeing you right after so come straight to the kitchen once you finish your meals." Sora and Roxas nodded, rushing out of the kitchen the fastest they could. Sora smiled as they made their way through the halls, heading towards their room. "Hey Roxas...do you think we'll get to see Axel and Leon again?" Sora asked, frown appearing on his face. Roxas looked at the floor, walk becoming slower. He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah...I think we will. We cant give up hope." He answered, giving Sora a reassuring smile.

* * *

Riku wandered down the hall, sighing as he went. Another experiment gone bad...all because of Maleficent. He rubbed his hands off on his already char colored pants. He knew he looked like crap. It wasn't his fault that the experiment failed yet again and exploded in their faces. And of course Maleficent just had to through a fit and yell at every person In the room before kicking the charred bodies. He sighed again as he swept his hair out of his eyes as he reached his own room, entering and closing the door. He looked around his dark room before heading towards the bathroom, quickly undressing and washing himself off. When he finally got out, he found a clean set of clothes, not really wanting to go do his work. But he knew he had to so he set off down the hall, being stopped by Maleficents personal servant. Boy did he feel sorry for her.

"Queen Maleficent request that you go out and get more wood. She said to use the woods right behind the castle and not to buy it from the villagers."She said, looking at him with lifeless eyes. He sighed and cursed under his breath, nodding to her before leaving to go get the tools he needed. Damn Maleficent.

* * *

Hey guys, I tried to upload this earlier but for some reason, fanfiction wouldn't let me. I hope I didn't take too long...reveiw please! I actually have a plot going with this now! Whoot! 


	10. Chapter 10 Punishment?

* * *

Sora sighed as he and Roxas walked down the hallways, glaring daggers at the floor. They were on their way to the kitchen again to do their chores for the afternoon. Sephiroth met them in the room, hands behind his back as he observed the two boys entering. "Ready for your afternoon chores boys?" He asked, eyes laughing at them. Sora sighed before he and Roxas nodded, Sephiroth left the two to do their work, telling them he'd be back to check on their progress. They once again, rolled up their sleeves, grabbing their material and began cleaning the kitchen, glares on their faces. 

Sora gave a happy yelp as he threw down his mop, looking around happily. They had finished their chores for today. Now they could go back to their room and enjoy their afternoon. Just then, Sephiroth entered the room, looking around. "I guess you can go then. You won't be needed this afternoon after dinner. Different servants are assigned for that period of time. So I'd enjoy the time I have until chores tomorrow morning. Now get going."Sephiroth said as he motioned for the two to get out. Sora and Roxas nodded before heading towards the door, ready to leave. Just as they were about to go through, it swung inwards, hitting Sora in the face before he fell backwards. The person who had opened the door entered, tripping over the fallen boy, dropping what he was carrying. Sora gave a cry of pain as the person landed on top of him, their possession shattering and going everywhere.

"Sora!"Roxas cried as he scrambled to help Sora up, not worrying about the person who fell on top of him. Before Roxas could reach Sora, the stranger pushed him back, growling angrily at him. "Stupid idiot!"He cried as he stood and kicked Sora in the side, bending down to pick up the scattered pieces of what he had dropped. Sora whimpered slightly at the kick, holding his side in pain. Sora glared at the stranger, standing once more to help Sora up. "Now Cloud, don't over react. Its not his fault you weren't looking when you opened the door." Sephiroth told the new comer, shaking his head. Cloud glared up at the silver haired man beside him.

"Oh shut the hell up Sephiroth. You know what he just made me drop?" Cloud shrieked in anger, holding parts of it in his hand. Sephiroth shrugged, trying to put the object together with his eyes to figure out what it was. "I just finished making this! Its the queens centerpiece she demanded be made! She's going to kill me know because of him!" Cloud said, his glare going to the brunette who was still holding his side. Sora shrunk back slightly at his gaze. Sephiroth sighed. "Cloud, calm down. You know he didn't mean to." Sephiroth said as he began to help pick up pieces.

"I still want him to be punished! Because he made me drop it, I'm pretty much going to be killed by Queen Maleficent. This was due today and it took me over a week to make!"Cloud said, calming down slightly now. Sephiroth sighed before nodding slightly. "Fine. I'll think of something." He said, glancing over at the Scared Sora. Sora made a tiny squeak of fear, sliding closer to Roxas. Just then, another silver haired male entered the room, looking at the scene in front of him. "Uh..."Was all he managed to get out before placing his hands on his hips and turning his gaze on the brunette. "Riku, where are you going?" Sephiroth asked after a minute. Riku looked at him before shrugging. "Maleficent wants more wood for something. So I have to go out and get more."He sighed as he said this, running a hand through his hair. "Good, Sora can go with you."He said before standing up and walking over to him, pushing his towards Riku. Sora stared wide eyed at Riku, glancing wildly back at Roxas.

Riku blinked at Sephiroth before finally asking his question. "Why does he have to come with me?" He asked, looking at the smaller boy. "He need punishment. I won't give you the details so don't ask." Sephiroth said before leaving, a grumpy Cloud following him. Roxas gave Sora one last look before leaving also. Riku looked at Sora, hands on his hips once more. "Already need punishment? Wow, that was quick."Riku said jokingly before walking over to the boy, hand gripping his arm and dragging him outside the door. "Well, lets get going. Its going to take a while to get all the wood that she needs. Know her, no matter how much we get, its never going to be enough." He said before letting go of Sora's arm and heading towards the woods, not waiting for Sora to follow.

Afraid of being left behind, Sora hurried after, catching up with the older male. The two kept silent as they headed deeper into the forest, finally reaching an area thick with trees. "Here, take this."Riku said as he held out a saw, waiting for him to take it. Sora took it with questioning eyes, tilting his head slightly. Riku laughed at the sight before explaining. "This is what we're going to use to cut down the tree." He said before taking his own saw and beginning to cut through the tree, motioning for Sora to come help. Sora hesitantly followed Riku, helping him as much as he could.

Soon, the daylight was fading as the two boys sat on the ground, a fine coat of sweat on their bodies. "So, what'd you do?" Riku asked, looking at the boy beside him. Sora looked at the ground, a confused look crossing his face. I don't really know what I did." He said, looking back up at Riku. Riku shook his head before sighing. "Well, I wouldn't blame you, Cloud loses his temper easily so I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't your fault. Don't mind him. You'll eventually become friends with him He's not that bad once you get to know him." Riku said before looking up at the sky. Soon, he heard a whimper. He turned his gaze upon the ready to cry Sora. "Huh?" He asked, sitting up and crawling to the younger's side. "What's wrong Sora?" He asked, patting the boys back.

Sora glanced at him, tears brimming his blue eyes. "Its just, he kind of reminds me of my brother Leon." Sora said, looking down at the ground ashamed at his behavior. Riku let a small smile appear on his face before shaking his head. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see him again. I promise that you'll see him again okay? So don't worry." Riku said before suddenly pulling the brunette into a hug. Sora sniffled a couple more minutes before hesitantly wrapping his own arms around Riku. As he felt arms wrap around him, he let a guilty expression ride his face, glad Sora couldn't see it. As he pulled away, he let a small smile take over his expression. "You okay?" he asked, taking his thumb and wiping away the tears from the blue eyes. Sora gave a small nod, looking at the ground in embarrassment of his actions. Riku smiled before making Sora look at him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Now then, now that that is over, shall we go?"he asked as he gathered most of the wood, leaving Sora the smaller pile. Sora nodded before taking up his share, following Riku through the darkening forest. Sora stayed close to Riku, afraid of the forest at night.

* * *

When they finally reached the castle, it had long been night. Riku led Sora to the room where they dropped off the wood before turning to the brunette, looking him up and down. "Well, I suppose you missed your dinner. Come with me. If you go back to your room now, you'll wake up the other servants. It's safer to stay with me." He said as he turned and started to head out the room. Sora stared after him, a small trace of fear in his eyes. Riku turned to see the boy still in place in the room. He smirked before coming back over, hand holding Sora's chin in his hand. "Don't worry, I wont try anything...this time." He said before leaving again, Sora at his heels.

They entered his room as Riku lit a candle, the light making the room look eerie. Riku led Sora to his bed, motioning for him to get in. Remembering Riku's words, Sora hesitantly climbed in, Riku following. Riku snuggled close to Sora, closing his eyes gently. Sora stared into his chest, mind worrying. "H-Hey Riku..."Sora called into the dark, arms trapped between their chests. "Hmm?"He asked, eyes still closed. "Thanks for...you know..."Sora said, eyes looking at his fisted hands. "Don't worry about it. Now go to sleep."He answered. Without saying another word, Sora closed his eyes, a small smile adorning his face. Soon, the two were asleep, the candle going out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the servant's room, Roxas stared at the ceiling, mind worrying about Sora. "Where could he be?" he asked himself, glancing at the empty sheets beside him. He sighed before finally trying to go to sleep, deciding he'd see Sora in the morning and he wouldn't worry about him. With worry on his mind, he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

It's summer! Which means I should be able to update more! Yay! But for now, this is my last update for a week. I'm going to Dollywood! So, first update of summer, I want the first reveiw of summer! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11 Trip to the Towns

* * *

Sora yawned tiredly as he sat up, hair mussed. He looked around the room, head tilting in confusion. He didn't recognize this room. His eyes widened as he began to panic. Where was he? What happened? He scrambled out of the bed, falling onto the hard concrete floor. "Ow…"he said quietly, rubbing his butt as he looked up. He was startled to find himself staring into Aqua eyes. "Ah!" he cried as he drew back slightly, finally awake. 

"Are you always this noisy when you wake up?" Riku asked, holding out a hand to help him up. Sora hesitantly took it, quickly drawing his hand away once up. Sora nervously looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Riku turned away, heading towards the door. "I've talked with Sephiroth. He's given approval that you shall help me from now on. You won't be working in the kitchen anymore." He said, as he stopped and looked back, waiting for Sora to catch up.

Sora looked up at him, blue eyes wide, head tilted in wonder. "W-why would you do that?" he stuttered out, not moving an inch. Riku turned back towards him, hands on his hips.

"Why wouldn't I is the actual question." He said with a wink before gesturing to Sora to follow him so they could get going for the morning. Sora jumped slightly but quickly followed him, staying a distance away. "Oh come on, I don't bite you know." He said to Sora as he stopped, waiting for the brunette to get even with him. "Yet..." he added under his breath, low enough Sora wouldn't hear. They made their way down the hall, coming upon the doors to the dining room. Sora stopped outside the doors, noticing who was eating in there. Riku turned towards him as he realized the younger had stopped walking. "What's wrong?" he asked, coming back to him.

"I-I can't eat in there!" he squeaked out, eyes still staring out the people who occupied the room. Riku looked back at them before shaking his head.

"You can too you big baby. They won't hurt you. I promise." Riku said before giving the boy a small push and heading into the room himself. Sora followed close behind, not comfortable at all in their company. Kairi and Maleficent looked at him as he sat beside Riku, nervously twitching his hands. Riku shook his head before looking up at the two royal members you sat at the head of the table. They said nothing about the new occupant at their table.

The silence that took over the room unnerved Sora as they ate, barely touching his food. His eyes stayed at his hands the entire time, too afraid to look up. Finally, Maleficent and Kairi stood, giving the table one last sweep with their eyes before turning and leaving. Many sighs filled the room as the doors closed behind them. Riku smiled over at Sora, elbowing him slightly. "You can breathe now, Queen Dragon breath and princess petunia left." Riku said, trying to make Sora smile. His attempt worked as Sora let a small smile adorn his face as he looked up, noticing the rest of the members at the table beginning to start conversation with others, smiles now not afraid to show.

"Don't worry, they won't eat you. Everyone always feels better when those two leave. Living in this castle is awful." A voice said behind them, a hand finding its way onto Sora's shoulder. "Sorry about yesterday. I'm Cloud by the way." He said, smiling down at the brunette. Sora returned the smile before answering.

"I'm Sora." He replied, eyes taking in Cloud's appearance. Sora noted the spiky blonde hair, much like his, and his muscular build. "You do the black smiting don't you?" He asked, trying to create conversation. Cloud nodded at this sitting down in the seat beside him. Riku sat back and watched as Sora and Cloud began their conversation, a smile creeping its way onto his face as he pushed silver hair out of his face. Sora was finally beginning to get used to him.

"Well, I hate to break up this budding friendship but I think we should all get to work before the witches of the world come back and cast their dark spells on us." Riku said, standing up. Sora did the same, nodding at Cloud.

"It was nice meeting you." He said politely before following Riku out of the room, heading out into the courtyard. "Hey Riku, what exactly do you do?" Sora asked, tilting his head as he asked.

Riku turned towards him before a smile came onto his face. "Oh, just different things. I don't do one thing exactly…I just do whatever they need me to do. So usually I get to just hang around the castle. But unfortunately, we have work to do today. We have to go down to the town and get some ingredients that the witches themselves are going to use." Riku said, holding out a list before they exited the gates, the heavy metal stubbornly closing after them.

Neither said a thing as they walked down the dirt path towards the towns, the distance seeming so far away. Sora looked at his surroundings, enjoying the nice breeze that seemed to blow every now and then. Suddenly, a question popped up in his head. "Hey Riku, how come we have to get the ingredients when they cooks usually do that. What are they going to use these ingredients for?" Sora asked, catching up with the silver haired male. Riku looked over at Sora, a soft smile on his face. Sora noticed this, slightly taken aback. "Huh, what is it?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked up at him, not even aware that they had stopped.

Riku shook his head slowly before continuing to walk. "I don't think you really want to know. Besides, if I told you, I'd have to kill you before being killed for telling someone." He said without looking back. Sora stared after him before finally coming to his senses and rushing after the silver haired male, not wanting to be left behind. Riku noticed the scared look on Sora face as he caught up to him, walking slightly behind him. He let out a soft chuckle. "I'm just kidding. Don't get so scared so easily. But I can understand how you're nervous around here. I've never liked this place. And if it wasn't for my parents selling me to Queen Maleficent, I wouldn't be here anymore. I would have been long gone." He said, looking off into the distance.

"You were sold by your parents too?" Sora asked, blue eyes shining in understanding as he asked the question. Riku looked at the younger boy for a minute before nodding.

"Why were you sold?" Riku asked, curiosity taking over him. Sora looked down at the ground, hands behind his back.

"My parents were having financial problems so they sold me and my brother Leon to King Ansem but after a couple of months they ran out of the money and were taken away anyway. So now I have no clue where they are. They only relative I have…well had, was Leon. He took care of me and watched over me. I guess he knew how I felt about being sold so my parents could live freely. He tried to comfort me and make me smile while we didn't have to work. I guess you could say he was more of a parent than my actual parents were." Sora said, a fond smile on his face as he stared down at the dirt in remembrance. Riku smiled at Sora, nodding his head slightly. "What about you?" Sora asked, wanting to get off of the subject of him for a while.

"Well, my parents…they just never really…" Riku started off but stopped himself as they arrived at the town, people scurrying around the streets, lively chatter filling the air. Sora stared at Riku for several moments before quietly following him, curious to what Riku had stopped himself from saying.

* * *

Finally, the two left the town, heading back up towards the palace. Sora finally stopped walking, sitting on the ground. Riku looked back at him with questioning eyes. "Riku! I'm tired! Can't we take a break?" he asked, turning his innocent blue eyes on Riku as he formed a pout.

"Well, I guess we have no choice since you already sat down now do we?" he asked as he came and sat beside Sora, setting their groceries down beside him. Sora smiled as he lay back, hands behind his head as he stared up at the sky, watching clouds go by.

"Hey Riku, I was wondering something. How come the sky is so pretty and relaxing out here but near the castle its so dark and gloomy?" he asked, turning towards him.

Riku shrugged slightly eyes watching Sora. "Well, I don't really know. But I can bet you that its because of Maleficent and Kairi." He said, watching the brunette stretch slowly.

Sora nodded in agreement before finally sitting up. "Hey Riku, do you ever think I'll be able to see Leon again? Or that Roxas will be able to see Axel again?" Sora asked, now sitting on his knees. Riku shrugged at this.

"Who's Axel?" Riku asked as began to stand, holding out his hand to help Sora up. Sora took it, walking slightly ahead of him.

"Oh, he's Roxas's boyfriend. It was really hard for Roxas to leave Axel behind at the old castle." Sora said, a smile hiding his feelings. Yet it didn't hide it enough.

"I bet it was hard for you to leave Leon huh?" Riku said in a small voice, coming up behind the brunette. Sora stopped, staring down at the ground, sadness clouding his eyes. Riku wrapped arms around Sora's waist from behind, resting his head on the crook of Sora's neck. After several moments of silence, Riku spoke once more. "Remember that promise I made in the forest? Well, I'll keep that promise. I'll make sure you see him again." Riku said before giving Sora a squeeze. Sora slowly turned around in his arms, tears threatening to fall down his face. He nodded slightly before resting his forehead on Riku's shoulder, closing his eyes peacefully. Finally, after several more minutes of silence, Riku brought a hand up, pushing Sora's face so that he was looking into his eyes. He gave him a soft chaste kiss before pulling away and beginning to walk again, the brunette following wordlessly.

Once they arrived back at the castle, the two went silently to Riku's room. "Wait here okay? I'll be right back. I've got to go give Maleficent and Kairi these things. You can go ahead and sleep if you want." Riku said before exiting again, closing the door softly. Sora slowly walked over to the bed, climbing in quietly. He looked up at the ceiling, mind wandering to earlier. Why did he let himself get so emotional with Riku? Why did he even tell him about his parents selling him for money? He didn't know why he did those actions but now that they had been done he could do nothing about it. Wait…was he? No…he couldn't be.

* * *

Riku walked down the hall, a scowl placing itself on his face. He hated those bitches. He got the shit they wanted so why couldn't they just be happy with that? He could have just not gotten them at all. But then again, he would have been punished harshly for disobeying the Queen's orders. He suddenly stopped outside his door, staring at the wood, knowing that brunette would already be asleep. He was a little embarrassed about what had happened earlier on the path. Yet he had comforted him. He normally never did that. Unless…no…he couldn't be. There was just no way. There was just no way that it could happen. He had never known this emotion his whole life. So he wouldn't assume it now. He could never come to that conclusion.

He entered the room quietly, not wanting to wake Sora. He climbed into the bed slowly, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy beside him. He looked through the dark at him, eyes slowly caressing his face. Okay, now he admitted it. Not entirely but almost. I think I'm falling in love.

* * *

Wow, I think I've gotten better at writing. What about you? Review please! (and this is the longest chapter of the story!) 


	12. Chapter 12 To Tide You Over

* * *

Light filtered into the room, slowly awaking the sleeping brunette. He turned over, trying to keep the light from piercing through his closed eyelids. This motion stirred awake the silver haired male next to him. Not completely willing to wake, the male tried to keep his eyes closed, flipping onto his stomach to hide his face in the pillow. After several minutes of this, he finally gave up, sitting up, legs swinging over the side of the bed. He sat there for a moment, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light in the room. Finally, he rubbed his eyes before twisting around to look at the sleeping brunette. A small smile appeared on his face as he brought a hand up to wipe a stray strand of hair out of his face. The boy stirred slightly before turning over once more. Riku stood and stretched, quietly heading for the door. He was stopped as a soft voice called out. "Riku?" Sora asked as he sat up, tired blue eyes blinking slowly. 

Riku turned towards him, smiling slightly. "Just go back to sleep Sora. I'm going to go see if we have to do anything today. I'll be back in a minute." He said before heading out of the room. He walked down the halls, completely forgetting about his thoughts yesterday. Finally he arrived at the door to Maleficent's and Kairi's experimentation room and study. He knocked before entered the room, the green and burgundy decorations so familiar to his eyes greeting him. Maleficent looked up from some papers she had in her hand as Kairi greeted him.

"Riku! There you are! Thanks for getting all those things yesterday." She said, faking a smile, her words dripping with fake kindness. He hated her. He hated everything about her. And he hated her fake kindness even more. Everyone knew she was after him.

He glared at her before speaking. "What is it?" he asked, crossing his arms, ready to leave their sickening presence. She smiled at him, hands behind her back.

"Why are you so mean?" she asked him, trying her best to do a hurt look. He only gave her an unamused look before walking over to the desk Maleficent sat at, hands placing themselves on the desk.

"Will you please answer my question?" he asked, eyes looking expectantly at Maleficent. She glanced up at him tiredly, eyes cutting sharply at him.

"We have nothing for you to do today. Now get out of my sight. You'll only get in my way." She said, waving a hand in his direction as she went back to what she was doing. Riku smirked before turning back towards the door. He left the room, hurrying to get back to his own room. He was startled when two arms wrapped around on of his own, a cheek being pressing against his bicep.

"What do you want Kairi?" Riku asked, trying to pry her off of him. Kairi only hummed in response as she tightened her grip. "Let go!" he pulled harder, only succeeding in losing his balance, falling backwards, Kairi landing on top of him. He finally grasped the position as he pushed her off him, standing quickly. He turned around just in time to see someone running around the corner, the faint color of brown catching his eye before disappearing. He cursed to himself before chasing after, leaving behind an angry Kairi who shouted after him, voice ringing through the hallways.

* * *

Sora leaned against a wall, sliding down slowly. His breathing was finally slowing down as he hit the floor. Why had he run like that? There was no reason for him to. But he felt something inside him stir uneasily. He was lying to himself. He knew some kind of emotion why growing inside him. And it was growing quickly. But now he realized, he needed to distance himself from Riku. He needed to stop being so friendly with him…well…not that he ever was too friendly with him. He slowly stood, heading towards the kitchen, wanting, no needing, to talk to Roxas. He needed to talk to someone he could trust. 

As he made his way down the hall towards the kitchen, he passed by a disgruntled Kairi. He nervously walked past her, trying to act like he didn't see her. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him, a presence behind him. He gulped slightly but kept walking, almost to the kitchen. Finally reaching the doors, he entered, feeling the presence behind him leave. "Sora?" a voice asked, a blonde boy appearing in front of him. "Where have you been?!" he asked, hands on his hips, eyes showing anger.

"I-I'm sorry Rox, but I've been made Riku's servant, there's nothing I can do about it…" he said, giving him a sad smile. Roxas sighed before nodding, letting Sora know he understood.

"Then why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Riku then?" Roxas asked, standing straight again. Sora sighed slightly, looking at the ground, not knowing how to start. Roxas stared at his friend before sighing. "Look, if you're not going to tell me, then I'm just going to get back to work. I still have to clean the kitchen before the next meal remember?" he said before turning around and going back to where he was earlier before the brunette's interruption.

Sora sighed and nodded, leaving Roxas to his work and heading back down the hall. He walked slowly, not really wanting anyone's company. He finally arrived at the room he shared with Riku, looking up at the big doors, not wanting to go in. Just as he was about to reach for the handle to enter, the doors opened revealing the silver haired male himself. "Sora?" Riku asked before sighing in relief. "There you are! I told you to stay in the room until I came back!" he said, crossing his arms, trying to act angry. Sora only looked at him with his innocent blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" he said, looking at the ground, afraid to look into Riku's eyes. Riku sighed gently before moving out of the way for Sora to enter. As Sora was about to step back into the room, a voice stopped him.

"Sounds like punishment is in order then." Kairi said, arms crossed as she leaned against the wall, a smirk on her face. "Riku, you really should learn to keep a hold on your servants. You can't let them do whatever they want. They will only lead them to go wild and we can't have that now can we?" she said, eyes daring them to defy her. Riku fought to keep control and not give her some smart ass remark. He nodded with his eyes shut tight, keeping her from seeing the anger in his eyes from her meddling in his affairs. "Well then, what are you waiting for?" she said before leaving. Halfway down the hall she stopped, turning towards them. "And I'll be coming back later to check to make sure you punished him. I will not have servants in my castle who defy their masters." She said before continuing to walk down the hall. Riku glared at her back as it disappeared around the corner.

"Dammit." He said to himself, turning towards Sora. Sora looked up at him with confused eyes, not knowing what she meant. He sighed to himself before beginning to think. Sora just stared at him, eyes asking questions. "Sora…unfortunately, I have to give you some kind of punishment. So I guess I'll give you something….you are to scrub the entire courtyard, so get to it." Riku said, trying to make his voice sound cold. Sora stared up at him before a sigh escaped his lips. He muttered a quiet, "Yes sir" before beginning to walk down the hall, Riku following after him. Sora glanced back, eyes him suspiciously. "Hey, don't give me that look, someone has to watch over you. And I'd rather be the one. Others would be hard on you until you finished." Riku said, aquamarine eyes staring at Sora's pouting face.

They reached the courtyard, seeing it empty of people. Sora looked around, trying to determine how long it would take him to clean such a big area. Finally, he turned around, seeing Riku with a bucket and a rag. "You better get started if you want to finish before dark." Riku said, handing the supplies to Sora. Sora took it slowly before getting down on his knees and beginning his task, blue eyes looking miserably at the spot he was scrubbing at. Riku leaned against the closest wall, watching as Sora began his work. He hated to give this kind of task to him but stupid Princess Kairi had practically ordered him to give Sora a punishment for not listening to him. To him, it really wasn't that big of a deal, it was only the first time Sora had done something like that. Finally, his mind wandered back to watching Sora, eyes finding what he liked. He watched Sora butt seeing as how he had the perfect view of it. Maybe he didn't mind giving Sora this task after all, he could watch this all day. He smirked to himself, Sora not even noticing the silver haired male looking at his backside hungrily.

* * *

**For those of you who are tired of waiting for the lemon, here's one to tide you over until then! Thank Suki-chan for convicing me to do it!**

* * *

"Aw, come on Roxas, I said I was sorry!" Axel said, pleading with his boyfriend. Roxas glared at him, turning his face away from him with a "humph." Axel sighed before trying again. "Oh come on Roxas, how long are you gonna keep quiet and not talk to me? I told you I was sorry…" he said, looking down at the floor. 

"You left me and Sora to clean the entire huge ass courtyard by ourselves! You expect me to forgive you so easily? I mean, Sora and I worked hard while you had your little nap in the shade! It took us all day!" Roxas said in a deadly voice, glaring daggers at the red head in front of him. Axel drew back slightly before answering.

"Roxas! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to! I mean, I went to take a small rest and well, I just kinda fell asleep…its not my fault that I was tired!" Axel said coming up beside his blonde haired boyfriend. Roxas only glared at him in response, not saying a single word.

Finally, after several minutes of silence Roxas smirked, looking at his boyfriend. "Fine, well then, since you were just so tired, you don't get any the next week. Let's see how tired you are now!" Roxas said triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest, smirking at the red head as he visibly paled. He quickly jumped forward, hugging the blonde tightly.

"But Roxas! I said I was sorry!" he repeated yet again to him, feeling the blonde pull his hands up to push the red head away from him. Axel allowed the younger to push him away as he turned around, back to the older. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas from behind, kissing his neck gently. "Can't you forgive me just this once?" he asked, his voice seducing Roxas quickly. Roxas groaned inwardly, leaning into Axel. Damn. He hated how easily he could be bent to do Axel's will. Axel began to parade kisses down Roxas's neck, hands slowly turning Roxas around to face him. His lips finally came up to Roxas's lips, kissing them gently. "Will you?" he asked softly, still holding the blonde in his arms. Roxas sighed, looking at the ground. "I'll take that as a yes." Axel said, kissing those soft lips again.

He then began to kiss Roxas more roughly, waiting for Roxas to react. He didn't have to wait long as he felt Roxas kiss back, arms wrapping around his neck. Axel ran his tongue over Roxas's bottom lip, immediately being granted access. He explored the cavern, going over all of it, memorizing every crevice it held. Roxas let a muffled moan be heard as he felt hands up his shirt, exploring his chest excitedly. He moaned louder as Axel found a nipple, squeezing it and rolling it between his fingers, soon moving to the other. He didn't even realize that he shirt had gone missing several minutes ago.

He soon felt hips grind against his own lustfully, letting him know what he wanted. Roxas moaned once more, hands gripping tightly at Axel's shoulders, panting as Axel kissed a trail down his neck, hands exploring Roxas's lower half. He moaned as he felt a hand cup his growing erection through his clothes, sending shivers down his spine. He could feel himself being led to his bed, if you could call it one, as he was distracted by Axel's actions. Axel placed a chaste kiss on his lips, stopping his actions as he looked down at Roxas, his eyes holding emotion in them. Roxas smiled softly at this, slowly sitting up and kissing Axel, hand finding its way onto his cheek as Axel took control once more.

The red head ground his hips once more against the younger's once more, earning a moan. Roxas excitedly bucked his hips up, wanting more friction than the red head was allowing. Axel almost smirked at this. "Now now Roxas, no need to rush things." He said, smirking down at the blonde as he set his hands on his hips to hold them down, refusing to let Roxas move.

"Oh shut up and get on with it!" Roxas practically yelled, glaring up at the older man before him. Axel's smirk stayed in place.

"Well now, I think I like the position we're in." Axel said, an evil grin plastering itself onto his face. Roxas groaned, bucking harder to get out of Axel's grip, desperately wanting the friction between them. Roxas finally sat up, hands pulling at Axel's shirt, tugging him down to meet his lips, distracting Axel from holding him down. Axel licked at Roxas's lips, gaining entrance before a soft moan escaped his lips as Roxas finally put the friction between them that he had so desperately wanted.

Finally, Axel stopped teasing Roxas, hands tugging at his pants as he finally removed them, boxers following right after. He stared down at his lover, eyes gentle and loving as he memorized each curve and dip on Roxas's body. Finally, he leaned down, kissing him as his fingers teased Roxas's hole, an impatient noise coming from the younger. Axel chuckled to himself before finally allowing a finger to penetrate the blonde, a small noise resulting. Axel quickly distracted Roxas and he continued to stretch him, adding two more fingers. Finally stretching Roxas enough, he pulled his fingers out, removing his own pants before positioning himself at Roxas's entrance, eyes waiting for consent from the blonde. Roxas nodded, hands grabbing at the ground, as Axel slowly entered, allowing him to get used to the feeling. Finally, Roxas nodded, Axel starting to move slowly. As moans of pleasure began to emit from Roxas's mouth, Axel began to move faster, a thin layer of sweat building on both boys.

Suddenly, Roxas cried out loudly, pleasure washing over him in waves. Axel smirked as he began to thrust faster and harder, making sure to hit that spot over and over again, Roxas moaning his name loudly, clawing at the ground in pleasure, back arching, hips meeting Axel's in need. Finally, Roxas arched his back as he came on their stomachs, falling back onto the bed, Axel thrusting several more times before coming inside his lover, falling next to him. He pulled the blonde closer to him, burying his face in Roxas's hair as he muttered a quiet "I love you," to him. Roxas only sighed happily as both fell asleep, their previous activities having made them tired.

* * *

Okay guys, I hope I didn't make you wait too long again...I know I've lost a lot of readers. But please **reveiw**! It helps motivate! Trust me on that one! 

**Next Update: June 16, 2007 or sooner**


	13. Chapter 13 Let

* * *

A long awaited sigh of relief left tired lips as he stood, looking around at his work. He stretched, a couple of cracks making themselves heard. Sora winced slightly at the noise, yawning tiredly as he turned to go back to Riku who had been watching him the entire time. "Done?" Riku asked as the pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. Sora nodded, still trying to stretch his back as they began to walk back to their room. It was only a little bit past noon that Sora had finished his punishment, silence following him. Riku sighed to himself, glancing back at the brunette. "Sora, just to let you know, we have all afternoon to relax." He said as they reached their door, stopping as he placed his hand on the door knob. Sora looked up at Riku, eyes questioning him. 

"Riku? What's the matter?" Sora asked, tilting his head absentmindedly in question. Finally, Riku turned around and faced the brunette beginning to walk past him.

"Sora, stay in the room. And this time, listen to me." He said as he disappeared down the hall from Sora's sight. Sora stared after him, confused. After several minutes, he went into the room, deciding it was best to obey Riku since his punishment. As he sat on the bed, he flopped back, eyes staring at the ceiling as he let his back rest.

* * *

Riku walked down the hallways, coming across Maleficent's office. He knocked quickly, waiting for some kind of sign that he was allowed to enter. Finally, the door opened, an annoyed looking Kairi peeking out at him. He brushed past her, heading towards Maleficent. He stopped in front of her desk, waiting for her to look up at him. "What is it this time Riku?" she asked, not even glancing at him as she continued reading over the paper in her hands. 

He waited a few minutes, as if hesitating to ask his request, questioning himself now. Maleficent looked up, annoyance apparent on her face. "Spit it out! I don't have all day!" she said, voice holding anger within it. Finally, he opened his mouth, finally ready to ask his question of her.

"When does the fifth group go for experimenting?" he asked, looking at Maleficent expectantly.

"In about two weeks. Why do you ask?" she replied, now setting down her paper and staring up at the silver haired boy, questions burning fierce in her eyes. Finally, after several minutes of silence, his question burning within his throat, he asked her one more question, surprised at the answer he got.

* * *

Sora sat up as he heard the door open, watching as the silver haired male entered the room, a small smile on his face as his eyes fell upon Sora. Sora looked questioningly at him, surprised when a question popped from Riku's mouth. "Hey Sora, how much do you trust me?" he asked, green eyes staring at him expectantly, as he shut the door behind him before walking over to the brunette sitting beside him on the bed, his smile still on his face. 

"W-Why do you ask?" Sora asked, becoming nervous as he saw some sort of hidden message behind Riku's smile. Riku shrugged his shoulders, still awaiting an answer. After several minutes, Sora finally answered, gulping slightly. "Y-Yes." He said, looking down at the ground. Riku smiled at him before nodding and stretching.

"Good." He said before heading towards the door, looking back at Sora. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get us something to eat. I'm rather hungry and I'm sure you are too." He said before exiting the room, leaving a confused Sora to stare after him.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he finished his work, glaring at the kitchen before leaving, sighing as he walked down the hall. He really missed Sora but he was mad at him for leaving him to clean the kitchen by himself while he got easy tasks to do with that Riku guy. He walked down the hall, mind wandering to Axel. Did he miss him as much as he missed Axel? He shook his head. Of course he did. Axel had told him he loved him. And he believed him. He just wished he could see him again. 

Just then, a hand tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. He looked up to see Riku, who only smiled at him. "Roxas right?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, giving Riku a questioning look, eyes narrowing slightly.

"You hung out with Sora the entire trip over here. I wouldn't forget that." He said, shrugging his shoulders absent mindedly. "But I want to ask you something." He said, green eyes falling on the blonde.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" he asked, sighing inwardly.

"How much do you trust Sora?" he asked, shifting slightly in his spot. Roxas stared at him a couple of minutes, an eye brow rose gracefully. He thought for a few minutes, blue eyes wandering to the floor, staring at it intently as he thought over the question. Finally, he looked up at the waiting silver haired male, nodding slightly to himself.

"Well, I trust him enough to know he'd help me no matter what the situation, even if it ended up hurting him in the end. So why do you ask anyway?" he asked Riku who only shrugged in return before heading back towards the kitchen, leaving a confused Roxas staring at his retreating back before it disappeared around the corner.

"What in the world?" he asked himself, still standing where the older man had left him. Finally, he shrugged, heading back towards his group's room, entering in and heading towards his bed, well, if you could call it one anyways. He sat down on it, pulling his knees up to his chest, staring off into space, mind wandering off again. Before he knew it, he fell asleep, eyes lids closing tiredly. Sora got it easy, or, that's what he thought.

* * *

Sora set his bowl down, staring down at the floor, refusing to look at Riku. Riku stood up, stretching once more. "Hey Sora, you might want to go to bed early tonight. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He said, winking at Sora. Sora blushed before shaking his head, tilting it in question. 

"What do you mean Riku? What are we doing tomorrow?" he asked, blue eyes looking at him intensely, burning with the need to know. Riku chuckled slightly as he picked up both of their bowls, heading towards the door.

"Well that, well…it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out now won't you?" he said, smiling at the brunette who seemed to pout at this answer.

"But Riku! If you don't tell me, I won't be able to fall asleep cause I'll be too anxious to want to fall asleep! Tell me! Please!" he asked, wringing his hands, lips jutting out slightly in his infamous pout. Riku chuckled at this, walking back over to Sora, bowls still in his hand. He leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips, smiling as he pulled away.

"Just go to sleep." He said before turning and leaving the room to return the bowls to the kitchen. Sora stared after him, pout still on his face. Finally, he sighed and lay down in the bed, pulling the covers over him. He stared into the darkness of the room, eye lids becoming heavy as he did so. Soon, he fell asleep, mind still questioning about tomorrow.

* * *

Sora was slowly shaken awake, eyes not wanting to open. He groaned before turning over, trying to ignore the person who was trying to get him to get up. Finally, after several minutes, he heard a sigh. Thinking he was safe and could continue his sleep without any disturbances, he snuggled deeper into the cushions, smiling happily at the warmth he got from them. 

Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed onto his back, a weight sitting on his stomach. His eyes popped open in surprise, wanting to know who it was. He stared up at Riku, blue eyes wide in realization as he saw the position he was in. A blush quickly crossed his face as his eyes looked down. "My, my, Sora. Such a perverted little boy you are." Riku said, hand pushing Sora's face up so he was looking at his face. Sora's blush only deepened at the statement, embarrassment showing.

Lips descended down onto his but before he could comprehend what was going on, he stomach was left clod as Riku climbed off, yawning. He turned to look at Sora. "And I thought you were anxious to find out what we were doing today." He said, smile on his face as he watched the brunette sit up quickly, looking at him. "Now get up, we have one more person to get up before we leave." He said as he began to head towards the door, not waiting on Sora.

Sora quickly jumped out of the bed, running after Riku. They quietly made their way down the hall, Riku stopping at a door Sora vaguely remembered. Riku put his finger to his lips as he disappeared behind the door. Sora tilted his head in confusion, staring at the doors. Finally, Riku reappeared, a very groggy blonde boy following him. Riku kept his finger to his lips before motioning for the two of them to follow him.

They silently made their way out of the castle, leaving it behind. Finally, Sora spoke, knowing it would be safe. "Riku? Where are we going?" he asked, following closely behind him. Riku turned his head to smile at Sora, not giving an answer. "Oh come on! You promised you would tell me in the morning!" he whined, hand pulling at his sleeve, begging for information.

"If I remember correctly, I never promised to tell you anything. I said you'd have to wait till today to find out. I didn't say I'd tell you." He said, smiling as he saw the annoyed look the brunette was currently throwing at him. He chuckled to himself before shaking his head. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you." He said. Sora jumped up in joy, eyes shining. It was like he'd been awake for hours. "We're going to go visit someone." He said, continuing their walk down the long, well worn path.

"Visit who?" Roxas asked, finally starting to wake up slightly, getting interested in the conversation. Riku stopped and turned to face them, a knowing smile on his face. Sora and Roxas stared at him in confusion, not knowing what to think. Suddenly, Sora's eyes widened in realization. Riku was surprised as two arms encircled his waist, a head burying itself into his chest.

"Oh Riku! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he cried, blue eyes, burning with tears of joy as he hugged the older. Roxas stared at him, mind catching up. He smiled widely, blue eyes finally gaining the life back into them. Riku finally hugged Sora back, a small smile adorning his face now.

Finally, Sora pulled back, skipping slightly. "What are we waiting for?" he asked, facing the other two, smiling widely at them. "Let's go!"

* * *

Okey! I told you I'd update the 16th or sooner! And I did! So be happy! Please, **review**! It helps to motivate! 

**Next update: June 23 or sooner.**


	14. Chapter 14 I Missed You!

* * *

Fog settled itself in the morning light, dew resting on the grass as three boys made their way down a well worn dirt path, careful of where they stepped. Birds sung busily as the sun slowly began to come up, the boys beginning to squint their eyes in order to see ahead. Finally, the oldest sighed to himself before stopping, the others following his example. "Riku?" A voice asked from behind him as he turned around to face him. 

"It's nothing. Let's just keep going." He said as he shook his head. He began to walk again, missing the look Roxas and Sora shared. Finally, they began to follow Riku, Sora quickly catching up to him. Suddenly, Riku was surprised as he felt a hand grip his own, giving it a light squeeze. He turned to look at Sora who only gave a small smile in return. Riku gave a gentle smile back, giving a squeeze to let Sora know he felt it. A sigh escaped pink lips as they continued to walk, the fog making it difficult to see ahead of them.

Suddenly, something started to form in the distance, Sora and Roxas straining to see what it was. Soon, Roxas let out a small cry of happiness soon followed by Sora. They could finally see the castle. They would be there soon.

A happy sigh escaped to pairs of lips as they entered the castle gates, the familiar surroundings greeting their eyes warmly. Sora gripped Riku's hand tighter as they made their way to the throne room for Riku to have an audience with King Ansem while Sora and Roxas went to visit Leon and Axel. Soon they arrived at the door, the three stopping where they were. "You two go and visit whoever it is you want. I have to talk to King Ansem for a minute." He said, looking at the two blue eyed boys. They nodded and turned to leave, Riku's hand stopping Sora.

Sora turned to face Riku with questioning eyes as Roxas made his way towards Axel's room, a smile on his face. "Riku?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Riku only gave him a small smile before leaning down and placing a small, chaste kiss on Sora's lips before letting go of his hand, nudging him to go ahead. Sora blushed lightly as he nodded, following after Roxas.

He rushed down the familiar halls, rushing to where Leon's room was. Without even knocking, he barged in, tackling the older boy to the ground. "Sora?" came Leon's voice as he looked down at the bundle of energy that had tackled him to the ground so quickly. Sora lifted his head from Leon's chest, a smile on his face.

"Leon! I missed you so much!" he cried, hugging his older brother tighter to him, burying his face in Leon's chest again. Leon quickly returned the hug, the faintest hint of a smile appearing on his face.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here Sora, but…why are you here?" he asked, making Sora look up at him. Sora smiled again before answering, finally pulling away from the hug.

"Well…Riku just kinda woke me up one morning and was like, be quiet, we're going somewhere and I was like, where? And he was like, that's for me to know and you to find out now isn't it? And we went and got Roxas and then we left. He didn't tell us we were coming until after a couple of miles of walking! I was so excited and I can't believe I get to see you again!" he cried, blue eyes bright with happiness. Leon only shook his head, a smile now apparent on his face.

"Well now, who's this Riku guy?" he asked, leaning forward slightly, hand holding up his face as he looked at his younger brother. Sora only blushed at this, glancing at the ground.

"He's uh…my master…hehe…" Sora said, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Leon lifted an eyebrow at his younger brother, a smirk crossing his face. Suddenly, he face became serious.

"Sora, I don't care what you do with him, but he better treat you right. If he doesn't and I somehow find out, he's dead meat. Got it?" he said before finally standing up, holding out a hand to help Sora up as well. Sora nodded as he grabbed the hand, hoisting himself up.

"Well, he doesn't mistreat me. But he has to be a little strict with me since I'm only a servant in the castle…but I can tell he doesn't like giving me punishment when I don't listen to him. He didn't plan on giving me punishment but that stupid Kairi woman made him give me one…I hate her! She scares me. But not as much as that Maleficent woman! Boy is she creepy!" Sora ranted on, making his brother laugh. Soon, a hand clamped down over his mouth.

"Okay Sora, I get it. And all this time you've been away, you haven't changed one bit. You still talk as much as ever!" he said with a laugh as Sora pouted at this. "Well, Sora, how about we talk in the courtyard? I've finished all my chores for the day. So we have all afternoon." He said as he started to head out. Sora nodded in agreement, quickly following after Leon.

* * *

Roxas quickly made his way through the halls, finding Axel's room without any difficulty. He opened the door slowly, peering in to see Axel sleeping on his bed. He smiled softly and entered, closing the door after him. He softly crept over to his bed and sat down quietly. He reached out his hand, brushing hair from Axel's face. He started to do it again before a hand clamped onto his wrist. In one swift movement, he was on his back, eyes staring up into green ones, a smirk plastered onto the face above him. A soft kiss was placed on his lips before Axel pulled back, staring down at him. "Roxas, what are you doing here?" he asked, one hand caressing Roxas's cheek.

"I-I came to visit you. R-Riku brought me and Sora to visit you and Leon. I'm not sure how long. I think only for today." He said as he stared up at Axel. Axel smiled softly down at him as he climbed off of him, holding out a hand to help the blonde up. Roxas gratefully took his hand, smiling at Axel. "I missed you, you know." He said as Axel interlocked their fingers, hand coming back up to caress Roxas's cheek again.

"And I missed you too. You have no idea." He said as he placed a kiss on his lips. Roxas suddenly launched himself at Axel, arms encircling around Axle's waist as he buried his head in his chest. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's smaller frame, burying his face in hair. They had no clue how long they stayed there but they didn't care. They were just happy to see each other again.

* * *

Sora jumped slightly as he felt a finger tap his shoulder, catching his attention. "Sora, we need to get going now. We only had permission to stay for one day. We have to go." Riku said as he smiled down at Sora and brother who were currently sitting underneath one of the only trees in the courtyard. Sora frowned at this before turning to Leon, giving an apologizing smile. Leon returned the small before lightly punching his arm.

"Be good now. And listen to what you're told to do." He said as he watched Sora stand up, following after the silver haired man he presumed to be Riku. Sora looked back at him once last time before they disappeared from sight to find Roxas. They walked down the halls towards where Axel's room was, a comfortable silence between the two.

Soon, the silence was broken by Sora's soft voice. "Riku…" he called, eyes falling on the ground as their pace slowed down slightly. Riku looked back at Sora, waiting patiently for him to continue. When Sora didn't continue, he softly grabbed his hand, Sora looking up at him as he felt this. "Thank you." He said, eyes smiling at him. Riku stopped, pulling Sora close to him, one arm wrapping itself around his waist. He placed a soft kiss on his lips. Sora gently closed his eyes, accepting the kiss with the slightest hesitance. Riku, feeling Sora respond, slowly deepened the kiss, tongue sweeping across Sora's lips, asking for entrance. Slowly, Sora granted, stopping himself from making any noise as Riku's tongue quickly explored his mouth, tempting Sora's tongue to join him. Hesitantly, Sora's own tongue began to fight against Riku's, Riku's quickly earning dominance.

Finally, Riku pulled back, pulling Sora into a hug, burying his face in Sora's soft brown hair. Sora didn't know what to do or think. He stood there in the hug, slowly wrapping his arms around Riku's back, burying his head in Riku's chest. Soon, the two pulled away slightly, Riku running his thumb across Sora's lip before smiling at him. "We need to get Roxas and go." He said before he gently took Sora's hand in his and started to head back down the hall.

* * *

Okey, guys, I promised an update before or on the 22nd and here it is! **Review please**! I was highly disappointed when no one reviewed the last chapter...

**Next Update: June 30th or sooner**


	15. Chapter 15 How Much Do You Trust Me?

-sighs- Okey, again, **rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Two boys sighed in sadness as they walked along the well worn path. Three pairs of eyes stared ahead of them as they traveled onward, the morning slowly waking them fully. A yawn slipped from a small brunette's mouth, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. The second day of their journey had only started and they were already tired. The entire trip so far had been silent, all three boys afraid to say something. Another sigh escaped the pink lips of the brunette as he walked beside Riku, blue eyes glancing over at him. 

Finally, not being able to stand the silence anymore, Sora spoke. "How much longer until we get back?" he asked, a small pout forming on his face. Riku smiled slightly at him before deciding to answer.

"We're already over halfway there. So just be patient." He said as he continued to walk, green eyes looking out into the distance as they searching for any sign of the gates or the village coming into view. Sora sighed again, blue eyes staring in the same direction. Roxas said nothing, mind still on Axel as they continued their journey back to the castle, unaware of what was in store for them.

After several hours of silence, the three gave a sigh of relief as the castle came into view. The guards greeted them with a small nod and grunt as they walked past them. Finally, Roxas spoke, turning to face Sora and Riku. "Well, I guess I better get back to work…thank you for taking me to see Axel." He gave a smile to the silver haired male in front of him before turning and leaving them behind, heading towards the kitchen. Sora and Riku stood there for several minutes, eyes following Roxas until he disappeared from view. Finally, Riku began to walk again, grabbing Sora's hand as he walked past him.

The two walked silently towards the room they shared, eyes staring straight ahead of them. They shared no words as they entered, Sora flopping onto the bed, blue orbs staring at the blank cement ceiling. "Sora, stay here. I have to inform Maleficent of our return. And this time, stay in the room." He said as he closed the door behind him, making his way down the halls.

He found the door he was searching for, knocking lightly on it. A voice called for him to enter, Riku slowly entering the room, eyes falling upon Maleficent. "I just came to inform you of our return. I'll be leaving now." He said as he began to turn, Maleficent's voice stopping him.

"I thought you would be gone for a week." She said, looking up at him from her desk.

"Well, then, I suppose I won't be given any chores for the rest of the week then." He said before disappearing, not allowing her to object. He walked down the hallways, thinking. He smiled softly when he remembered their trip to the other castle, his moment with Sora in the hall. Soon he found himself outside his door, pushing it open slowly. He peered inside, eyes scraping across Sora's body as the brunette stood up to stretch. He finally entered the room, smiling at Sora. Sora tilted his head in question, eyes wondering what Riku was up to.

"Riku?" he asked as the silver haired male sat next to him on the bed, glancing over at him. Riku smiled softly at him, his hand gently taking Sora's in his own. Sora gave Riku a confused look, almost drawing back at the touch. "Riku?" he asked again, not sure of what to think.

"Sora, how much do you trust me?" he asked, green eyes looking into blue. Sora stared at Riku, remembering him asking this question several days earlier. Sora turned his eyes to stare at their hands, thoughts running through his head.

"W-With all my being." He said quietly, knowing it was true. How fast he had fallen in such a short amount of time. Riku gave a soft smile before he leaned in and gave Sora a soft kiss. Once he pulled away, Sora spoke again, eyes falling on the floor. "W-Why do you ask?" he asked him, blue orbs meeting green ones.

Suddenly, Sora found himself laying flat on his back on the bed, staring up at Riku as he hovered over the younger male, a smirk crossing his face. "Because I don't think I can hold back anymore." He said before lips descended upon lips, hands pinning Sora's hands above his head. Sora's eyes widened as he realized what position he was in, small body wiggling under Riku's grasp. But soon blue eyes closed, he struggle to free himself quickly subsiding.

Riku finally pulled back, lips descending onto Sora's neck, trailing down to his collarbone, sucking lightly. Sora couldn't help but let a moan escape his mouth as he felt this, eyes opening the tiniest bit to stare at Riku. Riku slowly moved so only one hand was pinning Sora's hands above his head as his other came down, disappearing underneath Sora's thin shirt, ghosting over Sora's soft tan skin, giving him teasing touches. Sora wiggles, arching his back to try to feel Riku's fingers on his skin to no avail. Riku chuckled lightly at this, finally allowing Sora to feel his touch, fingers finding a small pink bud, toying with it. Sora threw his head back, eyes closing quickly once more.

Soon, Riku pulled Sora's shirt off, now staring down at the newly revealed chest before him. He smiled softly before lips attached to Sora's neck, hand ghosting over Sora's crotch, making Sora give a small shiver of excitement. Finally, he started to trail kisses down Sora's chest, hands coming down to pull at Sora's shorts, quickly getting them off, Sora's thin boxers following. The younger boy blushed darkly as he realized he was naked, the silver haired man admiring him before he leant down, tongue teasingly going down Sora's manhood. Sora let a small moan escape his lips.

Riku brought his hands up to hold down Sora's hips as his own lips engulfed Sora's head, sucking lightly. He loved hearing the small, sweet noises that were coming from the brunette's lips as he continued his ministrations. Slowly, teasingly, he began to take the rest of Sora into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head, tongue helping to add pleasure. Sora tried to buck his hips, wanting Riku to move faster. Riku slightly smirked, only holding down the boys hips as he continued to go slowly.

Finally, he became restless, going faster, hearing Sora's pants and pleas for his to go faster. Sora called out Riku's name as he came in the older boy's mouth, arching his back, seeing white. Riku pulled back, swallowing Sora's seed before proceeding to take his own clothes off. Sora, still panting heavily from his orgasm, gave a surprised yelp as he felt something intruding upon his entrance, finding Riku hovering over him. Riku's mouth soon began to suck on Sora's earlobe, licking and kissing him hungrily. "Just relax." He whispered into Sora's ear, making him shiver slightly.

Soon he added another finger, a third following not long after. Finally, he pulled his fingers out, placing something bigger at Sora's entrance. Sora's head shot up, eyes wide as he stared at Riku, not sure if he was ready for what was about to come. "Just relax, it'll stop hurting in a minute." He said, hand coming up to caress Sora's face, green eyes staring into blue ones. Sora slowly nodded, laying his head back on the bed, taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

His eyes squeezed shut as he felt Riku enter him slowly, staying still as Sora slowly adjusted. He finally let out his breath, nodding for Riku to move. The silver haired boy obliged, beginning with a slowly steady pace. Sora's hands grabbed onto the bed sheets, pants escaping his pink lips, small moans starting to come out in pleasure. Soon, Riku began to move faster, surprised when he felt Sora move his hips to meet with his own, Riku quickly finding his prostate. "Riku!" Sora called, eyes shooting open as he felt this wave of pleasure glide through him. Riku smirked, moving his hips to hit Sora's pleasure spot every thrust. It wasn't long before Sora cried out, cum spilling across their stomachs. Riku thrusted several more times before finally coming, pulling out quickly.

As he landed next to Sora, he looked over at the heavily panting boy, hand coming up to wipe Sora's bangs from his eyes. "I love you." He whispered, pulling the brunette to him, burying his face in Sora's chocolate locks as he closed his eyes. Sora blushed at the statement, not sure what to say. Finally, he spoke, his own arms wrapping around Riku's waist.

"I love you too." He whispered, face resting on Riku's chest.

* * *

The week seemed to pass all too quickly before Maleficent began to give them chores once more, the two boys always hurrying to finish them. A small smile always seemed to accompany Riku's face every time he looked over at the brunette, a blush forming on his face whenever he caught it.

The two boys slowly walked through the woods, heading back towards the castle, arms filled with wood. A small sigh escaped Sora's lips as they walked on, the castle still not in sight. "Something bothering you Sora?" Riku asked, glancing over at the younger boy.

"Well…I can't help but feel something's wrong…like something's going to happen." Sora said, eyes looking down at the ground as he said this. Riku frowned at this statement, turning his head to stare at the younger.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the same feeling beginning to come to him.

"W-Well…things around the castle seem to be getting busier. And it seems like they've started to keep a much stricter eyes on where everyone is going. And they're blocking off some of the halls that people used…what do you think is going on Riku?" he asked, blue eyes coming up to meet with green, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, mind trying to figure out what was happening around the castle.

Riku sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Of course he knew. But he couldn't tell Sora. Just then, his eyes widened, pace slowing down. "Riku?" Sora asked, looking back at him, eyes worried.

Riku shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's just get back to the castle. I need to talk with Maleficent." He said as he hurried his pace, quickly passing Sora. The brunette stared at Riku back, confusion apparent on his face as he followed. The two said nothing the rest of the way, splitting up after the delivered the wood. Sora stared at the floor in thought as he made his way back to their room, mind trying to figure out what was going on with the castle, sighing when he still couldn't piece together everything. Finally, he gave up, entering their room and quickly crawling into their bed, eyes closing almost immediately as he did. As he slowly fell asleep, a tired and irritated Riku entered the room quietly, trying not to wake Sora as he climbed into the bed, drawing Sora closer to him.

"Riku? Something wrong?" he heard a small voice ask sleepily. He smiled softly, kissing the top of his head.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. Now go back to sleep." He said, slowly closing his eyes. Just as quiet started to settle itself inside the room, Sora's voice broke into it.

"I love you Riku." He said quietly, cuddling up against the older male.

"I love you too Sora." He said, smile finally making it's way back onto his face. Slowly, the two boys fell asleep, Riku's arms wrapped around Sora's waist, face buried in his lover's hair. The moon outside shone brightly, as if trying to tell the world everything would be fine. Telling them a lie. But for now, they would sleep peacefully, oblivious of what was to come.

* * *

Okey guys! Here it is! The big lemon! XD I'll be gone for a week at the beach with my friend Megan and won't be back until next Saturday. So I'll try to update then or Sunday...

**Next Update: July 8th or slightly later**


	16. Chapter 16 Blinding Lights

Morning light spilled into the room as a small brunette boy slept on, chest slowly going up and down. A silver haired man stared at his sleeping form, a smile slipping onto his face. A pale hand reached out as to brush away Sora's bangs from his face, careful not to disturb him. As he drew his hand back, a small noise slipped through Sora's lips, head tossing the other way. Riku stared at him questioningly as he slept on, beginning to toss and turn in his sleep.

* * *

"_Mommy? Where are we going?" a small brunette boy asked, blue eyes looking up at his mother and father who walked beside him. His only reply was a small sad smile. Sora tilted his head to the side, finally diverting his eyes over to his older brother who walked slightly behind them. Leon only gave a small smile, arms crossed over his chest as usual. The younger gave a bright smile back, skipping happily in between his two parents as they approached the gates to the castle._

_Blue looked up at the gates, eyes showing confusion as he looked over at his father. "Daddy? Why are we here?" he asked, his mother taking a hold of his hand. His hand seemed so small in hers as she gripped it tightly in her own, smiling down at her youngest son._

_The four continued to walk onwards, through the gates and through the courtyard that soon would be known so well by the two smallest of the four. As they passed servants, looks were thrown their way, sad eyes staring as the family walked by, Sora giving them smiles. Soon they stopped, two guards standing in front of the doors that led into the main part of the castle that stood so tall before them._

"_We have come to request an audience with King Ansem." Their mother spoke, hand tightening around Sora's own. The guards gave a glance towards each other before nodding, stepping aside for the family of four to walk by. Sora gave curious eyes their way as he passed, slightly drawing back as they stared back._

_Finally, they arrived at two huge doors, stopping. His mother bent down to his eyes level, hands smoothing Sora's hair the best she could, taking his face in her hands. "We'll be right back okay Sora? Leon will watch over you and make sure nothing bad happens to you." She said, kissing his forehead before standing and walking into the room with her husband, Sora looking at Leon curiously._

"_L-Leon, what's going on?" he asked, scooting closer to his brother as he waited. Leon gave no response, he just stood there, arms crossed, eyes staring off into the distance. Sora gave a small sigh, trying to find something to entertain himself with._

_After what seemed like hours, their parents finally opened the door, another man with them. "Is this them?" he asked, leaning down and taking Sora's chin in his hand. His mother nodded and stood beside her husband, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Sora stared at the man with his blue eyes, fear slowly seeping into them. "Fine, we have a deal." He said before handing them a pouch full of money, the coins clinking together noisily. _

"_M-Mommy?" Sora's voice came out slightly shaky, eyes wide as he watched as his mom hugged him tightly, holding him for several minutes before doing the same with Leon. His father only ruffled his hair, a sad smile on his face as he began to follow his wife down the halls._

"_Show these two to sleeping quarters. They will be assigned their chores in the morning." The man said to two guards before walking off._

"_Mommy!" Sora cried out after his mom, her retreating form disappearing around a corner. Tears spilled from his eyes as he watched this, starting to run after them. He fought against the hands that gripped his shoulders, keeping him from following them._

"_Sora, calm down. I'm sure they'll be back." Leon's voice rang out, drawing Sora's attention to him. Leon could only give Sora a small smile when he caught those tear filled blue eyes staring at him before he tugged on his arm, trying to get him to follow the guard. Sora finally began to follow after, silent tears falling, hand gripping Leon's own tightly.

* * *

_Sora sat up straight, tear falling from his eyes as he did so, his hands coming up to wipe them away. But before he could, two others hands beat him to it. He turned his head to look at a worried Riku, sniffling as he did so. "Sora? Are you alright?" he asked, hand caressing Sora's cheek gently.

"I-I'm fine." He said, eyes falling onto the covers of the bed. Riku gave him another look before sighing and gently kissing Sora's head before slipping out of bed, changing into his work clothes for the day.

"Sora. I want you to go to the servant's room you were originally in when you first came here and stay there. Do not leave under any circumstances until a guard comes to get you and the others. Promise me you'll behave." He said before turning to face Sora. Sora gave him a questioning look before nodding his head and climbing out of bed also, changing his clothes. As they two made it out of the room, Riku walked alongside Sora as he made his way towards they servant room he was first assigned, mind trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly, he was pushed against the wall, a pair of lips attacking his own. Immediately, he responded, arms wrapping around Riku's neck as a tongue expertly explored his cavern, tracing all the crevices. As Riku pulled away, Sora's voice asked a question through pants. "What was that for?" he asked, panting harshly, trying to catch his breath.

"No reason." Riku said as he pulled away, allowing Sora to walk again, no longer pinned to the wall. "We're here." He said as he turned to face Sora, head motioning towards the door. Sora nodded and began to head towards it, stopping as he felt a hand on his wrist. "I love you." Was heard as he turned to look at Riku confusedly.

A small smile appeared on his face before he spoke. "I love you too." He said before he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek before the warmth on his wrist was released and Riku began to walk down the hall once more. Sora stared after him before walking into the room, finding all the servants in the room. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion at this.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He turned to find Roxas, quickly heading towards him.

"Riku told me to come here and stay here. He didn't say why. But he was acting kind of funny." He answered, settling himself next to his old friend. Roxas shrugged his shoulders, blue eyes staring at the blank cement walls that enclosed them inside.

"None of us were allowed to go do our usually chores this morning. We've been waiting here since we woke up. And none of the guards have said anything to us other than shut up and be quiet. I hate this silence. It's killing me. And this curiosity too." He said. Sora nodded absent mindedly. The two said nothing more for quite some time.

Finally, a guard entered the room, shouting at them to hurry up and follow him. Sora and Roxas followed after, saying nothing to each other, only giving each other a confused glance. They followed the guard down the long hallways, the lights seeming to get dimmer as they continued forward, finally stopping at a door. They were led into a huge room, contraptions of some sort all around the room, a chalk drawn circle in the center of it. Sora looked around the room, spotting Maleficent and Kairi. He knitted his brows together, trying to figure out what was going on. All the servants were led into the middle of the circle, all eyes glancing nervously at the machines before them.

Finally, Sora's eyes landed on a familiar figure near one of the machines. "Riku?" he whispered quietly to himself, not knowing what to think. Before he had time to say anything, Riku and several of the guards began to move around hurriedly, pulling levers, pushing buttons, and flipping switches. Sora's eyes widened as the room began to fill with bright lights, loud noises filling the room. He brought a hand up to shield his eyes as the lights brightened more, practically blinding all in the room.

He glanced over at Riku with fear filled eyes, looking into regretful eyes. Suddenly, the circle began to glow, screams and scared whimpers filling the room. Just as a light began to flash in the room, a voice rang out above all the others. Suddenly, Sora felt his body jerk, closing his eyes quickly as pain engulfed him. He found Roxas's hand, squeezing tightly as they two handled the pain together, the screams around them telling them they weren't the only ones. Again, the voice rang out above all the others, this time Sora was able to tell was it was saying.

"Sora!"

* * *

Okey...so only one day late...but I said maybe a little later...

**Next Update: July 15th or sooner**


	17. Chapter 17 Escape

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly, unsteady breaths leaving the brunette's lips. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to glide around the room, widening as he saw all the bodies of his fellow servants laying on the floor, many clutching themselves, pain etched into their faces. Soot laid across the ground in a thin blanket, every now and then a small patch of the cold hard cement floor could be seen. Carefully, he started to stand, not noticing the weight thrown across his body until that moment. 

As he sat up, he looked over at the figure that had fallen off his own. His eyes widened slightly as he saw who had shielded him. "Sora, are you alright?" Riku's voice coming up barely audible, wincing slightly as he just lay there, green eyes staring up at Sora, the smallest smile on his face.

"R-Riku? What happened?" he asked, quickly appearing by Riku's side, eyes worriedly roaming over Riku's, finding nothing wrong. Riku only shook his head at the question.

"That's good." He said before pain clouded his eyes, a cry coming from his lips, many others joining him. Sora jumped, unsure of what was happening. Suddenly, black shadows emerged from Riku's body, crawling along it, engulfing Riku quickly. Sora scrambled back, mouth agape, eyes filling with fear as he watched, giving a small cry of surprise.

Sora's eyes widened even more as Riku's body slowly became something he didn't recognize, tears welling up quickly, falling down his tan cheeks as two yellow eyes finally stared back at him, a small black body swaying back and forth. Sora stared at it, eyes not blinking once. Silence soon ensnared the room, until a wicked voice filled it, a smile on her foul features as her eyes swept around the inside of the circle.

"Finally, we have success. Princess Kairi dear, why don't you take Sora down to the dungeons for me. That fool Riku blocked him from the impact of ray. I'm afraid we'll have to lock him up to keep him from revealing anything about this." Maleficent said, eyes resting mincingly on Sora.

Sora flinched back as Kairi came near him, grabbing hold of his upper arm, pulling him up before dragging the poor brunette through the doors. Kairi kept with her pace as she led Sora down the halls, descending down stairs, light fading away until you could barely see ten feet in front of you.

Soon, the two reached a door, Kairi throwing it open and tossing Sora into the room. As the door closed after him, he let a small sniffle fill the silence of the room, pulling his knees up to his chest, burying his head behind his arms. Tears rained down his face as he there, scared out of his wits.

"Hello? Is someone there?" called a voice, somehow familiar to Sora. He shook of the feeling, unable to figure it out.

"Y-Yes." Sora called back shakily, lifting his head up to look through the dark, trying to find who called out. Silence followed his answer, Sora shifting uncomfortably before he felt a presence by his side.

"Shhh, don't cry." A woman voice said as she hugged him to her, Sora immediately clutching her. "We've all been through the experiments. One way or another we've survived but they lock up in here to make sure we can't say anything to anyone." She said, hand running through his chocolate locks soothingly.

"R-Really?" Sora asked, sniffling as he did so.

"Yes. Selene and I jumped out of the circle before we could get hit with whatever it was they were sending towards us." A man's voice said, close to Sora.

"I was sitting on the edge of the circle when they sent it so it completely missed me." Another man's voice said through the dark.

"And Chris and I got hit but were the only ones who didn't go mad from the hit." A woman said.

"And you?" the woman who was holding Sora asked, stroking his hair still.

"R-Riku j-jumped into the circle and u-used his b-body to protect me from the r-ray." Sora said, tears welling up again. "And now he's s-some kind of b-black thing!" he added, tears falling down his cheek once more. The woman only held him closer, her husband patting him on the back comfortingly.

"Well, at least you're not alone. It's okay. We'll figure out a way to get out of here. I promise." Selene said, resting her head her husband's shoulder. Silence filled the room, all six people huddling together.

"H-Have you lost some important to you before?" asked Sora, hating the silence in the room. Silence once again ensnared the room, Sora beginning to shift uncomfortably in Selene's comforting arms.

"Yes. And it was my fault. I regret it so much. I lost two people important to me. Well, my husband and I did. And there's not a day we don't think about them. Like what they would be doing right now. If they would be smiling or laughing at a joke. If they would be working hard or playing around. Or if they'd be with a lover, holding them close. What am I saying? They're too young for that! Well, at least one of them is." Selene said, sighing thoughtfully to herself.

* * *

Sora sat there, brows knitted together. He drew in a shaky breath, preparing himself for the answer he would get. "W-Where they your two sons?" he asked, staring into the dark.

"Yes. And Hugh and I sold them so we could get enough money to pay taxes. But in the end, it was useless. They raised taxes and since we couldn't pay, we were sold to this castle. I-I can't believe we did that to our own sons! L-Leon was old enough to understand what was going on at the time, but Sora wasn't. He probably hates me by now. Both of them. They probably hate my guts." Selene said, tears beginning to well up, sliding down her face.

Sora let tears of his own fall, pulling away from her, hand grabbing hers. "W-We never hated you." He said, pulling away completely from the embrace. "W-We just always wanted to know why. Why you'd be so desperate to sell us so you could get enough money to pay taxes. You could have kept us. Then we would have been sold together. As a family. At least we might have been together!" Sora said, voice rising, his body shaking from the tears that fell down his face.

"S-Sora?" Selene asked, eyes wide as she said this, her husband quickly hugging her. Sora looked in the direction Selene was, unable to say anything else. It wasn't long before two pairs of arms were wrapping around him, voices whispering apologies, tears falling down both faces.

Finally, they pulled away, wiping the tears from their faces. "W-We need to think of a way to get out of here. Does anyone have some sort of pick or something?" Sora asked, looking around in the darkness of the cell. No one answered him, only shuffling could be heard as the six began to run their hands over the floor, searching for something that could help them to escape.

Suddenly, a noise could be heard, everyone jumping slightly. As they scrambled back against the wall, hurrying to get away from it, it began to open, two figures appearing in the doorway as it swung open all the way. "L-Leon?" Sora asked eyes wide. "Leon!" he said again, jumping up and hurrying to Leon, arms quickly wrapping his older brother's waist, face burying itself in his chest.

"Sora! Are you alright?" Leon asked, quickly hugging Sora back.

"I-I'm fine! B-But Riku! And Roxas!" He cried, voice muffled.

"Roxas? What about Roxas?" another voice asked from behind Leon. Sora lifted his head to find Axel staring at him, eyes glazed over with worry. Sora's lip began to tremble, tears coming to his eyes before burying his head in Leon's chest once more.

"We can still save them, we just need to hurry and leave right now. If Kairi or Maleficent or one of the guards comes back here to find us, you two will only be trapped back here with us. Let's go now!" one of the women said, hurriedly ushering the rest of the people out of the room, shutting the door behind them. "Quickly! We don't have much time to save them!"

The group of eight rushed down the halls, careful not to run into guards, heading towards a room in the least occupied part of the castle. "How do you know to come here?" Sora asked as they came to a stop in front of a dark wooden door, a huge red sign painted onto that looked like a heart with vines. The group stared up at them.

"I…I was brought here once. I was experimented on. I lost all consciousness of what was going on but suddenly I was me again. Before, I was floating in a cold, dark void. I felt like there would never be anything happy ever again, that for the rest of my life I'd be sitting there, staring into darkness, no emotion being able to run through me. I wished someone would just kill me. But then, I was back to myself, and I found my lover holding me close to him. That was, before he was jerked away by one of the guards." She said before turning to face Sora.

"I need you to try something. I need you to hug the…thing…you think is this Riku person. And you," she said, turning to face Axel. "I need you to hug which one you think is Roxas. We might only be able to save them but at least it's something. And as soon as its done, we need to run, get out of here." She said Sora and Axel nodding quickly.

She nodded before placing a hand on the door knob, pushing the door open. As they peered in, their eyes widened in shock. Crawling around the entire room, the black creatures roamed, turning their yellow beady eyes on the newcomers. Sora gulped as he stepped in, eyes sweeping across the room.

"I-I don't know if I can do this. I can't tell which is Riku." He said, fear creeping its way into his eyes.

"Just try." Selene said, giving him a reassuring smile. Sora nodded and once more, searched the room, eyes landing on a creature as it came forward, eyes staring up at him.

"R-Riku?" he asked, falling onto his knees as the creature slowly came towards him. Finally, it stood right in front of Sora as the brunette hesitantly reached out, pausing as he was about to wrap his arms around the creature. With one last gulp, he wrapped his arms around it, tears falling.

For several moments, nothing happened, fear clutching Sora's heart as he sat there. Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room, everyone bringing up at hand to block the light. Pale arms wrapped themselves around Sora, bringing him closer. "Riku!" Sora cried, burying his head in Riku's chest, tears falling quickly down his cheeks.

Another flash engulfed the room, the two looking over to see Roxas and Axel in their own hug, clinging to each other, never wanting to let go. "We need to go. Hurry. We don't have much time." The woman said, opening the door, the other quickly following. Sora jumped slightly as he felt a warm hand take his own, a smile spreading across his face. The group hurried, hearts jumping for joy as they saw the exit come into view, their speed quickening.

Finally, Sora reached out hand, reaching for the door knob that would take them to freedom.

* * *

Okey guys, here you go! What shall happen? Will they be stopped or will they get out?

**Next Update: July 22nd or sooner**


	18. Chapter 18 Final

* * *

He gave Sora a small smile before speaking. "Sora, you go ahead. I'm the only one who knows how to save the others. I'm going back." He said, giving a light squeeze to Sora's hand before pulling it away, starting to turn around. 

"No! Riku! I'm not going to be left alone again! I'm going with you!" Sora cried, quickly taking a hold of Riku's arm, tears threatening to fall. Riku looked down at the brunette boy attached to his arm, a small smile appearing on his face. Gently, he turned, hand stroking chocolate locks, raking through them smoothly.

"Sora, are you sure?" Leon's deep voice rang out, taking a step closer. Sora turned to face him, nodding his head. A sigh escaped Leon's lips before he nodded, facing the others once more. "We'll wait outside the gates of the town for you. Do your task quickly." He said, beginning the long walk through the courtyard, the others hurriedly following his lead.

Blue and green eyes stared after them before a pale hand took hold of a smaller tan one, tugging at it gently. "Let's go." He whispered, kissing Sora on the cheek gently, lovingly. Sora nodded, gulping as he laced their fingers together, following after Riku as they ran through the maze of hallways, searching for a certain room.

Suddenly, Riku stopped staring up at the door. "This is the room. Make no sounds at all okay?" he said, turning green eyes to Sora to make sure he agreed. Sora nodded quickly as Riku took his hand away from the brunette's grip, pulling open the door.

Blue eyes fell onto the sight of machines everywhere, wires going every which way, disappearing into the walls. He quickly followed after Riku as they made their way behind a machine, Riku quickly setting to work, turning dials and pushing buttons. "These wires go through the entire castle. So as soon as I hit this green button, any creatures in the castle shall immediately turn back to normal and be able to escape." He said, Sora nodding as he listened.

With one last glance at the brunette, Riku flipped the final switch, placing his hand on the button. Quickly, he pushed it down, light immediately filling the room, hands coming up to shield their eyes. Electric jolts shot through the wires, disappearing into the walls, loud crackling filling all ears in the castle. Screams were heard as maids and servants rushed through the castle, eyes wide, unsure of what was going on.

Finally, silence took over, the two boys, unsure of when they had gotten on the floor, stood. "I-Is it over?" Sora's voice rang out, almost in a whisper. Riku turned to face him, nodding his head, small smile on his face.

"Let's leave now before Maleficent and Kairi have a chance to find us." He said, once more grabbing hold onto Sora's smaller hand, leading him out of the room. But before they could start down the hallway, a black orb headed towards them, crackling with magic. "Run!" Riku shouted, pulling Sora after them. The orb glided after them, on their heels quickly before engulfing the two boys, trapping them within it.

"Riku!" Sora called out before he was engulfed in darkness, losing the warmth of Riku's hand holding his own.

* * *

The silver haired male flinched back slightly, glaring at the woman that stood in front of him, one hand behind her back, the other holding the staff she always had with her. "So what are you going to do now?" he asked, still sitting on the floor. She smirked down at him, motioning for Kairi to come closer into the light for Riku to see. She stepped closer, smirk adorning her own face as well. Riku only glared at her before his eyes widened, landing on the sword in her hand. But the sword wasn't what he was worried about. It was who it was being threatened with it. 

"You took away something precious to me, so I'll do the same to you. I'm sorry I have to do this to my own son." She said, nodding at Kairi to go ahead.

"S-Son?" he asked, Kairi pausing as she held the sword to the brunette's neck, blue eyes wide, tears streaming down his face. Maleficent said nothing as she turned her eyes on him, raising and eyebrow. Soon, two pairs of eyes turned towards the red head as a pained gasp escaped her lips, sword flying across the floor. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as she took in ragged breath, Sora rushing away from her quickly. Maleficent sighed, raising the hand that held nothing. With a flick of her wrist, Sora was once more engulfed in a dark orb, the blue eyes brunette turning scared eyes on Riku.

Standing quickly, he grabbed the sword as it slid past him, rushing towards it, swinging at it quickly. He jerked back, the blow rebounding off the magic sphere. He sat up, rubbing his head before grabbing hold of the sword once more, this time heading towards the source of the black magic.

Maleficent quickly blocked his strike with her staff, other hand firing a fire ball at him. Riku dodged, quickly rolling to the side before standing up quickly, swing at her again. A soft noise filled the room as he landed a hit in her side, blood beginning to seep down her black robes. "Fool!" she cried before backhanding his across the room, hand quickly holding onto her side, hissing at the contact.

Slowly, she began to walk over to Riku's lying form, kicking him roughly in the side, sending him across the room once more. "Riku!" Sora called out from his prison, tears once more rushing down his face.

"There's no way you can kill me. It's futile to even try." She said as she took the end of her staff, turning Riku over. A grunt escaped his lips as she did this, wincing as a bruise began to form from where she kicked him. Maleficent stood over him, holding her hand out, green sparks forming an attack, eyes staring down at the silver haired male.

Eyes widened as he saw the attack, quickly rolling out of the way, grabbing the sword once more off the floor, swinging at the glaring woman. A scream filled the room as she doubled over, her staff landing with a clunk onto the stone floor. The black orb that held Sora began to face out, the brunette sighing in relief as he landed on the floor, happy to be out of the prison.

"Maleficent!" Kairi called out, eyes wide before turning on her heel and rushing out of the room, neither boy making an attempt to stop her. The woman fell onto the floor, clutching at the sword, pulling it out and tossing it away from her.

"You may have won this battle, but the darkness with take over you. And when it does, you won't be able to stop it." Her voice rang out, almost shouting. She panted, gasping for breath as her body began to disappear, dark threads of magic floating into the air, disappearing with a small sizzling noise.

Riku jumped slightly as he felt two arms engulf him in a tight hug, head resting on his chest. With a small smile, he encircled his own arms around the smaller boy. "It's over. She's gone. We don't have to mess with her anymore." He said, kissing him gently on the top of his head. Sora allowed tears to fall down his face once more, hanging on tightly to the older male, sobbing his eyes out. "Let's just leave okay?" he said, gently taking the younger's hand in his own and leading him out the doors.

He stopped as maids and servants blocked his way, staring at him. "Y-You killed Queen Maleficent?" a maid asked, stepping forward slightly, staring at the two of them. He nodded, pulling Sora closer to him. A smile made its way onto her face, others smiling as well. "Then, you inherit the crown, King Riku." She said, curtsying. Others followed her lead, bowing down low.

Riku stared at them, unsure of what to say. "B-But I can't be king! I don't know how!" he said, staring at them still, blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"You will learn. And you are her son. So you are the rightful heir to the throne whether you like it or not. There is no other heir." Said one of the servants, stepping forward to stand beside the maid. He jumped slightly as he felt a tug at his hand, peering back to look at Sora.

"You can't leave them here without a king Riku." He said in almost a whisper, hiding behind the older boy. Riku allowed a small smile to make its way onto his face at Sora's behavior. He turned and faced him, leaning down so he was staring the smaller boy straight in the eyes.

"Sora, as long as you agree to stay by my side, I'll do it." He said, waiting for an answer.

"Riku, I would never leave you. You know that." Sora said, smiling at the older. Riku kissed Sora softly, squeezing his hand before turning to face them, straightening his posture. With a sigh, he spoke.

"I'll do it." He said, gulping slightly. Cheers echoed throughout the hallways as he answered, many of the maids and servants beginning to scurry around, to prepare everything for the crowning of their new king.

* * *

In one specific room, a brunette boy hummed to himself, swinging his legs as he sat on his bed, having just come back from dinner with his family and friends. Ever since he was reunited with his parents, his life seemed to have gotten much better. He smiled to himself as he remembered how his mother fussed over his shirt, smoothing the wrinkles, fixing his hair. He laughed at Leon's face as the same thing was done to him. 

"Sora? You in here?" Riku called out, entering the room. "There you are. I'm stopping for today. I finished all the meetings I had for today." He said as he kissed Sora on the forehead before turning. Sora smiled at him as he hopped off the bed, following after the silver haired male.

The two entered the bathroom, the maid hurrying out as they did so, curtsying as she passed them, smile on her face. "People seem to smile a lot more now a days." Riku said and he undressed, slipping into the warm water. Sora nodded, doing the same. He slid through the water, sitting himself beside his lover.

"That's because they have a wonderful king." He said, resting his head on the elder's shoulder. Riku smiled softly as he rested his head on top of the brunette's hand grasping the younger's.

"Well, they have you to thank for that now don't they?" he said, kissing him quickly. Sora smiled at the older, quickly attaching their lips once more. Riku immediately swiped his tongue across Sora's bottom lip, gaining entrance to the moist cavern, tongue tracing already memorized crevices. He brought a hand up, cupping Sora cheek as he other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling the younger onto his lap.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, wriggling in his lap. Riku ran his hands down his sides, one coming up to toy with a pink bud, Sora moaning slightly. Riku pulled away from the kiss, trialing butterfly kisses down his neck, coming back up to his face, kissing everywhere except for those pink parted lips.

One hand trialed down, stroking Sora's member slowly, the younger arching his back. Quickly, he began to pump, the other moaning in response, hands tightening around Riku's neck. The silver haired male licked and nipped at Sora's throat as the other rolled his head back, exposing the creamy skin.

Seed spilled onto Riku's hand, the older quickly finding Sora's entrance, pushing a finger inside. Sora made a sound of slight pain, the sound muffled as Riku once more distracted him with a passionate kiss, stretching the younger out quickly. Before Sora had time to gasp for air, the other pulled his fingers out, quickly thrusting his member in it's place. Sora tossed his head back once more, moan making its way out of his mouth.

Quickly, without waiting for the younger's sign, he began to thrust, water splashing around them, Sora's nails digging into his skin. It wasn't long before Riku released, both boys panting heavily. Riku pecked Sora on the lips once more before pulling out. "I love you." He panted, hugging the younger to him.

"I love you too." He said, closing his eyes gently. The two lay there, smiles on both faces as the sun began to go down, ending their day. And what a perfect ending it was.

* * *

O.o...It's...finished...wow...Okey guys! Don't be too sad...there might just be a sequal. Just leave a review saying you want one if you do!


End file.
